


World of Our Own

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Sirens, Soulmates, Suspense, Tidelands - Freeform, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: But everything looks exactly the same. Scanning around, Sehun is sure this is still his home. Except it isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeju still looks the same.

Soothing, a gentle sea breeze rustles through his flaming colored hair. The smell of the salty sea rushes through his nose as he breathes in fresh air. The sun is beating on his back, beaming on his eyes, and the warm wind is caressing his face. Only this time, the gleeful smile doesn't grace his features and the relieved feeling of finally coming back home doesn't enwrap him.

As he strolls down the pavement, Sehun realizes that even though Jeju is still the same, too much has also changed ever since he left 10 years ago. For starters, Sehun doesn't have a family here anymore, nor a place to stay. 

Sehun isn't the same boy who would be greeted and cooed by many, always receiving compliments about his unique shade of hair, uncommon for a Korean, and gush about his angelic pale skin, which he would proudly say he got from his mother.

Jeju might be the same, but Sehun isn't. The little boy who was once loved by the whole province is now long forgotten, and honestly, it's better if he remains this way. Unknown, forgotten.

Induced by the side glarings and suspicious chattering he receives from the locals through the pathway, Sehun pulls up his hood and covers his hair from prying eyes. That much can give him away, if anyone even dares remembering who he is. Or was, for that matter.

Head hanging low, Sehun keeps his trek, planned destination depending solely on his unfaded memory. And by the looks of it, he still has a long way to go.

The alarming sound of an engine roaring softly saunters him, and a quick glance shows him the vehicle veering slowly, close by the sidewalk, following him. The sign 'Jeju Police' engraved on the metal doors cause nothing but a slight hindrance to Sehun. He sighs, but doesn't halt his steps.

He should have known that stepping on the island again would be nothing but challenging.

"Oh Sehun?" A deep voice comes from inside the vehicle. "Is that you?" So much for laying low, Sehun thinks before glancing back towards the awed speaker.

The police officer behind the wheel is staring at Sehun with widened eyes and mouth agape. His big ears and large eyes give him away instantly, but it's only when he stretches a smile that brings the form of his deep dimples, that Sehun can truly identify him.

"You're really back?"

Chanyeol hasn't changed much from his past teenage self. His handsome features have just hardened in a beneficial way for his looks, but overall, he still looks like the same tall boy who used to buy him lunch at school. However, seeing him cladded in a police gear leaves a salty taste in Sehun's mouth. 

"Better late than ever, right?" Sehun lifts a careless shoulder, never stopping his steps. Maybe he would, if the vehicle wasn't so unfavorable for him. "Are you a cop now? Seriously?" Sehun ends up blurtering grimly. 

"Recently recruited. I don't have much authority for now but we must start from somewhere, you know?"

There's a smile on Chanyeol's face, over excitement manifesting in the same adorable way it used to when they were younger. Somehow, it tightens something heavy inside Sehun's chest.

Until he realizes he shouldn't care. Sehun doesn't have friends to feel entitled to worry. Not anymore.

It's been too long. The friendship they once had slipped through their fingers suddenly and fast. Just like everything else in Sehun's life.

"Well, I'm disappointed." He says anyway. 

When the vehicle's brake softly hits a stop, Sehun follows. With an arm braced over the steering wheel, Chanyeol turns to look intently at Sehun, who stares back at the officer through knitted brows. 

"As much as this should be offensive, coming from you it's kind of understanding." Chanyeol says with a displeased expression, and Sehun just scoffs.

"I'm glad you get it."

"So, where are you headed?" Chanyeol asks casually after a silent pause that sounded too loud within the both of them.

"To my home."

"Uh, you mean your old house?" Chanyeol frowns. Sehun shrugs.

"Yeah,"

"I'm afraid it's not yours anymore, Sehun." The cop mumbles, sorrowly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it is mine. It's my parents' and I'm back. So rightfully they're mine. My properties."

"Listen. After the…" Chanyeol makes a vague gesture in the air with his hand. They can never say it. As though they are scared that saying it out loud will bring tears to Sehun's eyes. But that's just a fact now, that Sehun's come to accept. And facts should no longer make him grieve. "Your parents' properties were given to the government. They put it on sale and they've been bought. Legally. Signed papers and everything. It won't be easy to get them back." Chanyeol informs, eyes turning sad.

Sehun despises that look with utmost ardor.

"How can you say it was legal after what was done to me?" He clicks his tongue bitterly, adjusting the strap of his worn out backpack over his shoulder. Everything he has now lies inside that old piece of cheap accessory. 

"You know damn right none of that was right. So I don't care about the government, about your so called rightfully laws. I want my properties back." He huffs, and suddenly the sun rays feel like burning his sweaty skin. His clothes clinging to his body feel like suffocating him.

Jeju's weather is supposed to feel fresh, but wilted is all Sehun's feeling. 

"And what do you plan to do? Just break into the house and take residency?"

"I don't know yet." Sehun flails his hands indignantly. He hasn't thought that far. "Is anyone living there?"

Chanyeol arches a brow. "Not that I know of?"

"Then I might do just that." It doesn't sound too bad for a plan, after all.

"You know you can't, right? Do you realize that you're talking to a police officer and I can arrest you if you invade someone else's house? Because that's a crime."

"That wouldn't be new for me." Sehun remarks, and once again the look of discomfort reaches Chanyeol. 

But that's just another fact about Sehun that no one should feel sorry about. Not anymore.

"Do you need a ride? I can drive you." Offers Chanyeol suddenly, as though he fears parting ways with Sehun again so suddenly.

Sehun doesn't react. Narrowing his eyes, he can't help but feel a resistance against the officer's offer. "Am I supposed to trust you, Mr police officer?"

Chanyeol shakes his head with a dry laughter rolling past his lips. 

"I'm still the same hyung who used to pick you up from school."

"I'm not so sure of that. You just threatened to arrest me." Sehun counters, but there's a small smile on his lips now. The sweet memories from the past playing in his head. 

Excitedly looking for the tallest head in the crowd as soon as he was out of school and finding his Hyung carrying tteokbokki along with a smile on his face. 

Riding bicycles through the stoned roadways together on their way back home as they laughed about nothing in particular.

They were the best of friends, until time allowed them to be.

"Come with me and we can do things in a civil way, alright?" Chanyeol proposes. "I can take you to your house so you can get a look at it. Then, we can work something out for you."

Slowly warming up to the offer, Sehun sighs thoughtfully. "Are you sure?"

"Hop in." Chanyeol motions, an inviting grin dancing on his lips. 

"Fine." 

Like a light at the end of a dark tunnel, Sehun makes up his mind then, supposing that maybe there can be something great behind this unexpected reunion with the only one who stood by his side when he needed the most. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Did you just arrive here?"

On the highway, the flat sea stretches in all directions across the shore, the afternoon sun scattering diamonds across its surface. Sehun inhales the soporific scent of the sea, and deep down he admits to himself that he's missed it dearly. "Yeah. This morning."

"By yourself?" There's concern affixed in Chanyeol's tone.

"I don't really have any friends."

The sea, perfectly calm, moves like a peaceful lake, and its soft murmurs are scarcely audible. The waves seem to sleep. A line of sparkling blue marks the curve of the horizon.

The wind moves softly around Sehun's outstretched fingers out of the window, caressing cooly, eddying in its wake. As the car rolls ahead on the road, Sehun feels closer and closer to the past that once were his present, but will never be his future.

In the breeze his hand is still cold, yet his back is warmed by the early summer sun. Here he could stay all day, watching the sea, craving to dive. Receiving the strength he thought he would never feel again. Feeling alive after so long feeling dead.

Sometimes, he really believes the sea is his home.

"Do you even have any cash on yourself?" Chanyeol's deep voice interrupt his thoughts, so Sehun pulls his hand back inside and responds. 

"I do, yeah. I came prepared."

He senses there's a lot of questions Chanyeol wants to ask, but refrains himself to do so. Sehun won't prevent him to ask, but he can't promise to deliver all the answers as pleased. Most of them Sehun doesn't have himself. Most of them are better left unspoken.

"Do you have a place to crash?"

"The beach, maybe." The beach has always felt like home to him anyway. Who grew up by the shore, bathed daily in the sea and slept deeply, feeling the sand beneath itching his scrawny body. "Until I can find some job at some restaurant that can offer me some room."

"Dude, you can just come to my place." Chanyeol suggests, but Sehun stays silent. It's appealing, but Sehun might just reject it in order to keep Chanyeol away from any trouble.

"You know, I'm really glad you're back." Chanyeol mumbles, gaze focusing briefly on Sehun. "I mean it. Back then I couldn't do much, and they never released the info about your whereabouts. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you. But I really missed you."

"I know," Sehun breathes, staring down at his lap. Regret floods him as he reminisces all the times he cursed at Chanyeol for never showing up, not even to say goodbye. 

"Thanks for the offer, I'll take it. I don't really want to sleep on sand." He admits. Beach is like home, but nothing compares to a fresh, comfortable mattress and the coziness of an actual home. 

Besides, Sehun misses having the company of someone he actually cares about. He misses having his best friend around.

Chanyeol smiles, eyes back on the road stretched ahead. And that's how they settle back their friendship. Quietly but surely. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The house still looks the same.

Looking through the passengers' seat window, Sehun gets the underlying sensation of traveling back in time, almost as if he blinks and misses a second, he will visualize his mother coming at the door to water the iridescent flowers scattered over the front lawn. Her red hair floating in the wind and her long dress falling down her long, lean legs as she hummed a peaceful song Sehun never quite knew where she learned from.

There's a tight tug stabbing at Sehun's heart with the memory, and for a second, he loses himself in an alluring wishful thinking that will never come true. He wishes he could see his mother one last time.

"Are you okay, man?" Chanyeol questions, his voice careful and wary. Sehun breaks out of his stupor and exhales coldly. 

"Yeah, I just need to take a closer look."

Precipitously, Sehun hops out of the vehicle and without chancing a second thought, he jogs across the street towards the house. 

The first thing he notices are the fresh, vivid flowers sprouting prettily around the garden. Preserved. Intact. Healthy. Whoever took the house decided to keep the lawn and yard just like his family used to. And that image cuts deeper in Sehun's heart than the possible one he was expecting.

After 10 years he was supposed to find a spot close to collapsing, collecting dust and perhaps darkness. Abandoned and haunted. Hell, he even expected to find a totally different property standing tall over the place where once used to be his home. 

But everything looks exactly the same. Scanning around, Sehun is sure this is still his home. Except it isn't. 

Jumping over the well built fence, he steps onto soft, purely green grass towards the front door. Even the walls are still painted with light lilac colors, the welcoming little carpet still spread out neatly just at the foot of the door. 

Taking a peek inside from behind the large windows, everything is clean and exactly how it used to be. The furnitures are all placed according to his mother's choices, the family pictures are still hanging on the wall. He spots himself, his parents. Even Vivi.

And that's the moment he feels his eyes burning, tears fighting to be released for once. Despite the desperation to let them out, Sehun holds them in fiercely. This is not the time to shed tears. That is for later. Sehun's promised himself that from now on, he would cry only out of joy. 

But this day is not the day for his joy, apparently.

Sehun gently touches the glass of the window as he fights back his tears. After so long, he thought this would be easier. He thought wrong. 

He can feel Chanyeol standing right behind him, silently. He allows Sehun to take it all in, pushing his judgment and duties for later. And for that, Sehun is thankful. He deserves this moment, the farewell he was stolen from.

"Who's bought the house?" His eyes remain on the glass, because the scenario in front of him looks like it's mocking him.

"Kim Junmyeon. A few years after you were gone. He owns half of the island, if not more than half."

Although Sehun can't put a face to it, the name does sound familiar to him. It sounds like a handful too. So he asks the question he isn't entirely sure he wants to know the answer for.

"Did he buy EXODUS too?"

"And even Exo." Chanyeol responds, and Sehun can't help the squeak sound that rumbles in his throat. He really doesn't have anything anymore. 

"Where can I find him?" He turns to face Chanyeol finally, and the cop raises an incredulous brow at him. 

"I'm afraid you can't. Junmyeon is powerful. He's kind of unreachable unless he wants to be contacted."

"But aren't you a cop?"

Shaking his head, Chanyeol keeps a hand resting nonchalantly over the holster on his hip like it's a long lasting habit. 

"Do you expect him to see your mop of red hair and just hand in everything to you?"

Sehun scrubs down his face with an antsy hand. He is aware of how petulant he sounds, but it's not like time and life taught him to be any well acquitted.

"I need him to know that I'm here. And that I'm going to fight for what's mine."

Chanyeol sighs, tugging at the collar of his shirt in that way that indicates he's a bit restless. 

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?"

With a victorious grin, Sehun says. "Not without trying."

"Let me buy you a meal first. You seem too worked up right now."

Sehun ponders the offer that sounds yet again too tempting for someone who can't even recall the last time he had a proper meal. The low rumblings of his stomach takes the decision for him.

"Promise me you'll take me then?"

"Okay,"

"Thanks hyung."

Chanyeol smiles at the honorific, which sounded a little strange in Sehun's tongue after so long, just as much as it touched Chanyeol hearing it.

At least one thing from the past he's got back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They drive is long but somewhat bearable with having a full stomach and the sound of heavy music thrumming through the radio speakers. Sehun can't recognize most of them, but Chanyeol has a gleeful look in his eyes, so Sehun quickly falls in tune with the beats, fingers beating accordingly against the window sill. 

They reach the farthest outskirts of the island, where there's more sand than asphalt, and the waves soar higher across the horizon. The forever stretching sea is masked with an apricot colour, that beautiful umber flowing into turquoise. Each wave overlaps one another, sending the white bubbling crests descending, masking the shore with the transparent fading water.

Upon finally reaching their destination, Sehun spots a huge beach house standing tall by the end of the dock. The sign stretched over the entrance reads the unusual name. Tideland. 

Directly across the way, the top-heavy dock house is a weatherbeaten mansion of pure nineteenth century raised up on out-curving supports for the purpose of enabling wealth.

As Chanyeol parks the vehicle near the front lawn, Sehun assumes they're at some sort of an ostentatious hotel, or inn, judging by the size and opulence of the property. Sehun is in no way accustomed to such exuberance, hence there is a slight churn at the pit of his stomach that throws him off.

Be that as it may, Sehun doesn't even consider receding. Not so soon. What he assumes to be hosts, are convened indolently by the entrance, and the look they receive them with, is anything but pleased.

"Look, it seems like we have visitors." Announces the short man with bright hair and feline eyes. Sehun wonders why such a kid can be hanging out at a spotless place like this, alone. The girl next to him, possessing similar eyes and alluring gaze, scoffs quietly as she sizes them up.

"Seulgi-ssi. Minseok-ssi." Chanyeol greets mannerly, putting on his serious cop guise.

Seulgi's eyes turn defensive as she stares down Chanyeol's long frame and characteristic uniform through her bangs. "A cop?"

"It's just Park Chanyeol. We're good." Minseok says abrasively, and Chanyeol sends him an affronted gaze. 

Whoever Minseok is, he doesn't seem fazed by Chanyeol's presence, as though his status doesn't change who Chanyeol is in fact. They must be acquainted from past occasions, Sehun guesses but doesn't stimulate further.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Long time no see." A young boy with pink hair shows up out of the clear blue, cheerful eyes and sly grin aimed at Chanyeol. The place carries this strange vibe, as though entrance is forbidden to most, and every host has some sort of inhuman, ethereal features. 

Like under a spell, the cop instantly blushes at the sight of the pink haired man, eyes drifting around, avoiding the other's. 

"Hey, Baekhyun." Chanyeol clears his throat. "We- We're… um-" 

With complete insouciance to Chanyeol's discomposement, Sehun steps in, promptly sliding off his hood to unveil his hair. "I'm here for Kim Junmyeon."

And it works like magic. Minseok takes a better look and beams. "Oh Sehun?"

Sehun nods, keeping words unvoiced. Minseok shares a glance with Seulgi, whereas Baekhyun seems to be the only one amused with Sehun's unexpected turning up.

"Call Kai. Let him know Oh Sehun is back." Minseok orders, sternness high in his voice. 

Seulgi rushes inside, and Minseok motions him in. Chanyeol tries following behind, but Minseok stops him with a palm hovering over his chest. "Not you, Mr cop."

"I'm a police officer and I demand to go in." 

"There's nothing to be searched here. Without a warrant your presence is not welcomed." Minseok persists, even though Chanyeol is twice his size. Hesitating, Chanyeol's hand grips the holster as he glances inquisitively at Sehun.

"It's okay, hyung. I'll be fine." Sehun assures him, and only then does the cop seem to diminish his restraints. 

"Scream if you need me." He alerts, and Sehun nods shortly, and as he enters the house behind Minseok, he hears baekhyun's soothing voice saying.

"I'll make you company, officer Park."

Inside, the house has a gothic style. The walls are dark, the furniture looking like they came out of ancient chambers and placed in a museum for viewers. There are too many doors and corridors. Paintings are arrayed along the walls, though Sehun isn't really interested in paying much attention. His eyes capture blue ink in most of them. The sea and the sky combined. Nothing new.

They come to a stop in front of a tall door, grotesque and closed. Sehun senses that whatever is behind it, will not welcome him too well.

"Make yourself at home, Oh Sehun. But not too much." Minseok says grumbly before turning back and leaving Sehun to stare at the huge, intimidating door by himself. 

After taking a breath, Sehun grips firmly at the handlers and slides the doors open, coming across the man he recognizes instantly. 

They used to know each other by sight when life was manageable. Kim Jongin used to be a shy and reserved child. Always lurking, never belonging anywhere in particular. 

Sehun used to feel sorry for the lonesome boy when they were in elementary school. He would often catch Jongin staring with his curious and innocent eyes, and more often than not he thought about befriending the little boy. But misfortunes happened, and then Sehun was the one who became a lonesome. 

"Kim Jongin?" He frowns, because as much as he recognizes the man, he also doesn't resemble who he used to be any longer in the slightest.

"Oh, I haven't heard that name in so long." 

Jongin is grown now. The innocence that once graced his eyes has turned into some kind of raw ferocity that leaves Sehun all kinds of fretsy. His jaw is sharper, the muscles under his tight shirt are too noticeable, and his skin is still the same shade of bronze that Sehun could never acquire even if he bathed under the burning sun for a whole day.

Sehun lets his eyes wander down an exposed chest, studying him, asserting him. He feels a glitch in his breath upon the other's striking attractiveness. When he meets Jongin's smirk and hooded eyes, Sehun swallows hard, realizing just how dry his mouth is.

Then he decides he doesn't appreciate the way Jongin looks at him. 

"It's Kim Kai now." Jongin corrects, and Sehun squints at him. Somehow, the name Kai suits him now. His aura is somewhat too strong and disconcerting. But Sehun didn't come all the way here to surrender to the first pair of honey brown eyes and seductive smile that obstacles him.

"Kim Kai-ssi. Can I talk to Junmyeon?"

"Whatever you have to discuss with him goes through me first." Kai utters, standing just a few inches apart from Sehun, like an impending defiance. There isn't much of a difference between their heights, so Sehun doesn't feel the usual advantage he feels with most opponents. 

"Are you his little secretary or something?" Sehun belittles, but it doesn't seem to sway the other. 

"I'm his brother and second arm."

That's new for him. Sehun doesn't recall Kim Jongin having any siblings. Not even a mother whatsoever. Now, Sehun supposes that's better than nothing. 

"Tell your brother that I want my assets back. And I have the right to have them."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen?" Kai counters, tilting his head, eyes still fixed on Sehun.

"Says who?"

"The purchase contract that's been signed and the money transaction exchanged for them."

Glaring daggers at each other, at that moment Sehun visualizes his fists smashing against Kai's small nose, making it bleed, maybe leaving his face a little unattractive. That's it, it's Kai's attractiveness that makes him so insufferable.

"You can't just waltz in and claim it all back as if you're in charge of anything." Kai states angrily, but before Sehun can retaliate, a short and pale man appears by the back doors with a pleased smile.

"Oh Sehun. You've grown up quite well. It's a pleasure to have you back." Junmyeon isn't like Sehun expected him to be at all. He exudes tranquility and eloquence, and unlike Kai, his existence doesn't rub up on Sehun's wrong way. 

"Can't say the same." 

It's kind of a pity, Sehun did prepare himself to face Junmyeon with hatred and hostility. But Junmyeon's friendly smile is just impossible to recrimine. 

"Come on, don't be so hostile. We are all acquaintances here. Don't mind my little brother. He can be a little… intimidating." Junmyeon pats at Kai's back, but his expression doesn't ease up. Kai's eyes keep stabbing Sehun deeply.

"Come on in, let's have a private chat."

Junmyeon motions for Sehun to acompain him inside an office, and Sehun follows patiently, sending a last cold glance towards Kai over his shoulder.

The office isn't much different from the other quarters. Too large and monotonous, with lots of relics adorning the walls and over the desks. All saved from the extended view of the vast, soothing sea behind Junmyeon's seat, which shouldn't look so magnificent, but it is. 

"So, Sehun. What brings you here to Tidelands?" Junmyeon gestures at Sehun to take a seat as he occupies his own behind the desk. Hesitatingly so, Sehun makes himself equal with Junmeyon. 

"My properties. I want them back. My house. My bar. My boat." He divulges, maintaining a bleaking expression. He must be taken seriously, because he will no longer allow anyone to rip him off of his rights. Junmyeon nods, leaning over the desk.

"They belonged to your parents. Sadly, they're not around anymore. I couldn't just leave them abandoned since no one knew if you would ever come back. It was paid for, signed for. Cared for even. I'm sorry, but there's nothing for you in Jeju anymore." Easy and simple, Junmyeon sways a hand in the air, as if Sehun's words are nothing but that. Unnoticeable and unimportant.

Immediately, Sehun changes his mind and takes it all back. He dislikes Junmyeon just as much as he dislikes Kai. And that Tideland house. And that whole island altogether. 

"Well, I'm around now. But sorry, if you expect me to get lost only because you're telling me to, you're royally wrong."

"Coming back might have been a huge mistake after what happened to you." Junmyeon isn't all smiles and warmth anymore. Exactly the type of person Sehun expected to face. Cold and inconsiderate. 

"Tell that to my lawyers," Sehun snaps, although he doesn't even have one for that matter. 

"Do you even have one?" Junmyeon seems to see right through him. When Sehun doesn't provide a response, Junmyeon tsks and shake his head pitifully. 

"Can you even pay for any of that?" He coerces. "Honestly, just make me a good offer and I might sell it back to you. Can you?"

Humiliated, Sehun finds himself unable to bark back. Junmyeon is right. He's got absolutely nothing.Including a filter in his tongue and a temper to keep under control.

"I don't need to pay for what's mine." He retorts, through clenched teeth. 

"Unless you want to work for me," Junmyeon proposes, committedly. "I feel like I could use you for a good profit."

The implying look he receives from Junmyeon then is the last straw. Sehun pushes his chair back abruptly and stands to his full height.

"Thanks, but I'd rather just sue you instead of being part of this brothel."

He leaves Junmyeon behind with an appalled reaction etched into his eyes, which motivates him to keep his chin up as he walks away.

Confidence soon fades away once he steps out of the room, meeting Kai once again. The man stands exactly were they left him, thick arms crossed, though the smirk is back, full of intentions Sehun isn't ready to confront.

"That went pretty well," Kai says mockingly and Sehun grunts, walking past him and foregoing all civility. 

"I wouldn't be so smug about it."

"Does that mean I'll see you again?" Kai asks over his shoulder, tone rising to catch Sehun's withdrawing form.

"Don't count on that." Sehun replies without looking back.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol's place is small, simple and as messy as any single young man could preserve. Though it doesn't exactly feel like home, it's way better than the cold and emptiness Sehun was used to.

"You're living alone?" Sehun scans around the room, dumping his backpack by the floor near the couch.

"Yeah. My sister moved to Seoul to be an announcer. My parents followed and opened a restaurant there too."

"And you decided to stay here?"

"I guess that's where I should be." Chanyeol shows his toothy grin, unbuttoning his uniform tee. Sehun shrugs off the decision his friend has made for himself. Just because Sehun execrates his home place, doesn't mean Chanyeol should do the same. If anything, the island has treated him exceptionally well.

"Here, you can have the couch. But I don't think you'll fit. You've gotten too tall." Chanyeol glances down Sehun's frame, eyes widening at how they're pretty much the same height now. Sehun still remembers when Chanyeol used to tower over him and ruffle his hair. Now they can look at each other eye to eye without slouching or tip toeing.

"I can manage." Sehun mumbles, contented. A dirty, short couch is still way better than the cold bunk bed he slept on for years. Sighing, Sehun plops down on the sofa, squishing the cushions under his butt and then stretching his tired legs. 

"So how was it? With Junmyeon?" Chanyeol rests his hands on his hips, grimacing either at how long Sehun's legs are or predicting just how uncomfortable it will be for him to sleep on that piece of old furniture. 

"What do you think?" A yawn rolls past Sehun's lips as he rubs an eye. 

"No idea, you always have that resting bitch face, so I couldn't guess."

"It went bad, pretty fucking bad. But I was expecting that already." Sehun leans back, sprawling his legs wide in a comfortable position. "At least I sent them the message. And next time, I'll make sure to punch Jongin's face with my two fists." He flexes his fists while looking down at them, imagining it. Hoping for it. He can't wait for it. 

"You mean Kai? I'd love to see that happening." Chanyeol chuckles, turning his back to amble towards the chicken. 

"Fukcing bastard." Sehun curses under his breath, just because he feels like it. He's got many other insults in his head to claim at Kai.

"And now what?" Chanyeol asks after a stretch, frowning at the emptiness inside his fridge, its door wide open and poor in front of him.

"Now I need some soju. Please, tell me you have some." Sehun whines, looking at the current situation of Chanyeol's grocery stash. There's nothing. Not even water. 

"Sorry, man." Chanyeol chirps, slamming the fridge door shut, the sound of glass clattering echoing in the room. "I do think you need to loosen up, though. Wanna head out?"

The idea sounds tempting enough for his stressed out brain. "Where to?"

"Exodus."

  
  
  
  
  
  


The EXODUS bar is still the same. 

On the outside at least. Still operating, the business seems to be carrying on pretty well. Way better than when his parents used to command. That much Sehun can admit, and deep down, it feels sort of relieving. 

In the crowd of customers scattered about, bartenders make rushed services through the tables, as music plays loudly in the background. It's not like Sehun is totally new to the sociable world. He doesn't completely oppose it, but it does unsettle him being surrounded by the noise of drunken laughter and cheerful howls. Sehun just really needs his soju. So he can sacrifice his peace of mind for some of it this time. 

They settle for a small table near the window at the far end of the bar, where people usually don't look much, but still, a few flirtatious glances from random customers are thrown their way every other then. Again, Sehun just really needs his soju. Not a hookup. Not now, at least.

"I'm impressed. I don't think I've ever seen EXODUS so alive before." He comments over the noise, chugging down a gulp of his dear soju. It warms him up inside instantly, so he swallows down happily, eyes fluttering closed. 

"It's become the reaching point for every worker on Friday nights." Explains Chanyeol between his own sipping. "A lot has changed around since you were gone, Sehun."

Sehun feels Chanyeol staring, hesitating. Curiosity and worry loading in his eyes. Draining his glass in a swift gulp, Sehun impels. "I know you want to, so ask away."

"How was it? Jail." The question rings cautious, as if Chanyeol is giving him the option to answer or not. It's not Sehun's favorite subject to talk about, but it figures why Chanyeol is asking. 

"You're a cop, you should know."

"I want to know how it was for you though."

Sehun pours himself another shot of soju, then serves Chanyeol as well before telling.

"It was tough at first. Really tough. I was too young and naive. I didn't understand much. It was hard to grasp what was really happening. The kids used to pick on me a lot, but eventually I learned how to defend myself and I made friends with the right people."

"When did you get released exactly?"

"Half a year ago. I got out without a place to go. There was no one waiting for me outside. But I found a way to make quick money on the internet having my looks and a stolen camera. So I saved up some cash and now here I am." He shrugs, fingertip tracing the edges of the small glass. Without pushing further, Chanyeol let's time extend for a while.

The sound of happiness emitted from the others around the bar plays like background music, though it doesn't match Sehun's state of mind. 

"Why did you come back exactly?" Chanyeol brings the questions back then, when their silence starts to overpower the noisy fest from the bar. 

It seems like a cop interrogating a criminal. And ironically, it is what it is. "Didn't you come here to also find the real culprit who murdered your parents? Don't you want to clear your name?"

"Of course I want that. And I will do that. But first things first." As a matter of fact, that's his master plan. But Sehun won't go out and about exposing his next steps. 

"You know, I could help with the investigation."

"I wouldn't want to compromise your job, hyung. We'll figure this out when the time comes." He lands a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder as a silent gratitude for the support. Chanyeol grins, switching subjects for a change.

"For now you'll be dealing with Junmyeon. Do you really think you can go against him?"

"I have to. I must. I still can't believe that Richie Rich is now the owner of this island."

From the little he had heard about Junmyeon and his family before he left, he remembers attaining from them power and influence. Junmyeon was that popular teenage boy every girl would dream about dating, but only a few would get noticed by him. Pretentious and untouchable. That's what Junmeyon meant for him. 

"Not the owner, but pretty much the one in charge for most properties. As far as I know, he didn't reach the top in the most legal ways."

"No shit. And you still work for this city." Sehun deadpans, taking another sip. "What happened to his family anyway?"

"They're gone." Chanyeol doesn't elaborate much on that. "From what I can tell, he has done more benefits to this city than anyone else."

"That's what your boss tells you?"

"That's what everyone says. He's loved and protected. There isn't much a cop like me can do."

Sehun hums, disregarding the subject for the time being. Still, there's this one question he's been meaning to ask. Not that it matters much. But it keeps nagging his brain whenever he tries dodging it.

"I don't remember him being related to Jongin. I mean, Kai." He ends up bringing it up anyway. Thankfully, Chanyeol provides information without judging.

"Kai is adopted. Junmyeon's family took him in after his parents' passing. Right after you went away."

On stage, the lights suddenly dim and the band initiates a slow beat, drawing everyone's interest. Some women start screeching excitedly, and every pair of eyes grow curious towards the upcoming performer. 

And there goes the opportunity to learn more about Kai. 

Chanyeol stops moving and speaking completely while the singer steps under the spotlight, holding the microphone next to his lips. Under the lights, Baekhyun's pink hair seems to glow a fluorescent shade, but what really impresses the most is his voice as he starts singing. 

His voice is clear and quiet yet powerful. Soothing, in a way. As he belts out strong and yet stable notes, Sehun finds himself in awe at the young man's talent. He sings like it's his second nature, and his hips move lazily and sensually like he belongs on stage. His eyes meet Chanyeol's across the room as he sluggishly rolls his body and mimics a wave with his arm. 

_ Rolling, rolling, rolling hills.  _ He sings graciously. Insinuatingly. Glancing towards his friend, Sehun finds Chanyeol compelled, hypnotized. And that's his cue to excuse himself and open availability for Chanyeol. The last thing he needs for the night is to serve as a third wheel.

He approaches the balcony discreetly as the audience applauds and whistles excitedly at the performance. There's something about Baekhyun's voice that entertains, a presence that dazzles, so Sehun gets Chanyeol's reaction about the singer who's so clearly set on teasing him.

"Thought you said I shouldn't count on meeting you again. But that's twice in a single day." The honey laced voice catches Sehun off guard, and when he chances a glance, he finds Kai leaning against the counter, that stupid smirk high on his lips. 

"I guess you're lucky." Sehun soon shields up his defences, scowling at the man. 

"You know, I thought you'd be gone by now. If I were you, I would. There's nothing left for you here anyway."

Sehun scoffs, in order to contain his distress. "Please, as if I cared about what you think."

The fact that Kai wants him gone just provokes him to stay around longer. 

"It's just a warning. Jeju isn't safe for you." Somber eyes suddenly replaces Kai's smirk. Revolted, Sehun turns and faces him, unrivalled. 

"Are you threatening me, Kim Kai-ssi?"

"I'm warning you. But apparently you won't do anything as I say." Kai's eyes briefly direct to Sehun's lips, but quickly flit back to his eyes. 

"Damn right."

Kai raises a brow, bemused. Then he seems to catch up with the game. "I would hate to see you dancing right now with me." 

"Got it,"

Eye for an eye, Sehun doesn't back away from the challenge, pushing Kai towards the center of the bar, where couples and drunk people are enjoying the music. Kai follows smoothly, showing an amused grin, and soon they get in tune with the music. Their bodies easily find a matching synchronization, moving to the beat as they stare into each other's eyes, hands soon finding each other's body.

Kai's wrap around Sehun's waist, pulling him close, and their thighs slouch in a way they can still move and grind against each other. Kai's body is lean and light, and he moves with excellence at the same time with sharp precision whereas Sehun moves smoothly. 

"You're surprisingly good at this." Kai comments against Sehun's ear, who grasps the lapels of Kai's leather jacket for some leverage. He manages to keep his movements balanced, but he feels his face heartening up by the deep voice in his ear and moisted lips touching his cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sehun whispers, and music be damned. He can't listen to anything anymore. He can't see anything else either. It's only Kai and the electrifying touch of his big hands tight around his middle. Chest to chest, Sehun sees Kai biting his lower lip as his eyes explore Sehun's mouth. 

He feels light headed, a little short of breath as well. 

Sehun's hands slide up to cradle Kai's luscious strands of hair, tugging sharply and ripping a low grunt from his throat. Kai's dick twitches against Sehun's thigh as they keep grinding and groping, breathing each other in.

"Hey boss, you're in public!" A girl shouts from behind the counter, followed by howlering and applauds. Sehun stills suddenly, eyes bursting wide as he processes the word he just heard.

"Boss?" He pulls back, frowning at Kai who can only shrug as response.

"You're the owner?"

"The bar is mine now. The house too, in case you want to come over tonight." Kai has the audacity to wink, and Sehun's inability to think plainly springs up. 

"How fucking dare you." Blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tastes bitter, Sehun pulls his fist to collide painfully against Kai's nose. He feels the bones cracking against his knuckles as their audience's cheers turn into gasps and curses. 

Kai staggers back with a hand covering his bleeding nose and eyes shocked. 

At least Sehun kept his promise of punching his disturbing handsome face. Though it doesn't feel satisfying at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @TOverdoser for the top moodboard.
> 
> Anyway. This is another idea that kept nagging me after I watched the Netflix show Tidelands. It's heavily inspired by it, but also very modified. And I'm finally getting to write it. I was supposed to post at least 2 chapters at once but since I'm lazier than usual I could only finsih the 1st one. The rest is half done, though. So do leave comments letting me know if it's worth continuing. You'll just have to be a bit patient with me this time for updates as I'm always busy and dying out of stress. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a drowning scene here.
> 
> Again, let me know what you think of this crazy story.

The coffee in Sehun's mug is already cold, but the bitter taste lingering in his tongue isn't from the black liquid. After a long sleepless night, Sehun sits alone on the porch staring at the end of the quiet, eery street where he can see the sun slowly rising to bless a new day.

While the residents start rising too, Sehun remains still on his spot, reprising the day before over and over in his mind. Meeting Chanyeol, visiting his home, visiting Tideland, meeting Kai.

Whenever he thinks of the man he feels his heart beat rising high and beyond. Whenever he remembers how close his lips were, and how addictive his touch was on his skin, Sehun feels his whole body warming hotter, and he hates himself for that.

Sehun shouldn't let himself feel entranced by Kai of all people. The one who stole everything he had left. The last ties he had with his family. 

And the million worth mystery is: Why?

The sound of Chanyeol's heavy and sluggish steps paddling over, push him back to light, and Sehun snorts at his friend's hangovered state. His eyes are puffed like they haven't caught one minute of sleep, hair disheveled and covering his eyes, wrinkled shirt still with the imprint of fingertips on it. 

"Did you have a fun night, hyung?" He teases with a soft chuckle. Chanyeol attempts hiding his embarrassment by glancing down at his shoes, hand rubbing at his nape. 

"I-- I'm. I'm sorry I left you there. I wasn't…"

"That's fine. You might want to cover that." Sehun points at the collection of hickeys arrayed on Chanyeol's neck, who quickly cups both hands around it. 

"I didn't see you leaving." He says, crouching down to sit beside Sehun on the set of stairs.

"Then you also didn't see me punching Kai right at his damn nose."

Chanyeol screeches out a high pitched noise, eyes bulging out in surprise. "You did what? Man, I can't believe I missed that."

"I told you I would. It felt so good." Sehun stares down at his fists, the red bruises still visible on his knuckles from the assault. Though a little sore, he hopes Kai's face has received the same damages, if not worse.

Chanyeol's laughter quietens suddenly, and confusion morphs his expression.

"But why? Last time I saw you two were grinding filthily on each other."

A cold shiver runs down Sehun's spine. The fact that many people witnessed Sehun's little promiscuity the previous night leaves him so ashamed that leaving Jeju sounds like a great idea. Simply ignoring it seems easier at this point.

"He is the owner. He's got my bar, not Junmyeon. And my house. He had the nerve to invite me over to my own home." He groans, clenching his fists. He'll never forgive Kai for looking down on him and his principles the way he did. Never.

As a matter of fact, Chanyeol doesn't look too surprised. He keeps silent, and that much is enough for Sehun to puzzle it out. 

"Did you know about that?"

"Everyone knows who commands the bar. As I said, it's a pretty well frequented spot in the neighborhood." Chanyeol reasons, keeping a safe distance. 

"And you didn't bother telling me?"

"You ended up punching someone when you found out, and I'm glad that wasn't me."

Sehun snorts, staring up at the sky bitterly. He can't even argue about that statement. At that point, he isn't sure of his own limits.

"You only went there for that pink haired boy. You said no one has been living at my house." He complains sullenly, and Chanyeol gapes, taking offense. 

"And that's true. Kai doesn't live there. He only drops by sometimes. But he sends people for cleaning constantly. He's kept the house up and safe for all this time."

The image of his home, so perfectly unscathed, standing tall and pretty as though time has remained still around it, surfaces back to mind. There's something not adding up there, but Sehun can't quite put his finger on it. 

"That's creepy. Even my family pictures are still there." He mumbles, voice a little more reposed. "Please don't tell me also kept EXO?" 

Chanyeol's palms lift up, pleading not guilty. 

"I'm not sure, man. You do know where to find it. It's still there, same spot as ever." 

Sehun sighs dejectedly, knowing exactly his next destination. It's time to meet EXO again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The harbour is typical of the region, shallow shore with waters utterly clear. From the top every fish and rock can be seen, all in a turquoise hue. Sehun's steps are hesitant along the woodend pier towards the shore. Right at the end of the harbour, Sehun spots his boat glistening in the sunrise. It shouldn't come as a surprise that his boat looks the same as ever, the same state from the last time he stepped foot in it, but still the nostalgia crawls up his chest and envelopes his heart. 

The boat awaits him, anchored for his return.

The name EXO is still engraved on both sides. Against the pale yellow of the grains the wood is dark, varnished to a deep mahogany. Whoever took a glance at the boat would never guess that its owner has been away from it for years. For one side, Sehun is glad his most valuable possession has been taken good care of. On the other hand, he's sorry he isn't the one in charge of such management.

Uncared for checking if anyone is around watching him, Sehun swiftly jumps over the port and lands inside the boat, feeling it rock soothingly beneath his feet.

He lets his fingers move over the surface, taking in each imperfection that could have been fixed but hasn't, all of which add to its beauty. 

Inside is like walking on a time machine. On the wall there are still the doodlings his mother used to measure his growing height. He only made it to mere 175cm. On this boat is where he made the best memories with his family. They used to spend more time on the shore rather than at home, Sehun reminisces with a tiny uncontainable smile as he makes his way to the bow front, his former favorite spot on the boat.

Fishing with his dad, swimming with his mom, stargazing with the two of them under infinite constellations. The memories are countless. Here is where his mother would tell him beguiling stories about other worlds. Other living creatures blended amongst us. 

_ "There's another world up there, far into the stars," she would say, holding her son close in her arms. "Other planets, other galaxies." _

_ "I've heard that mom. The Exoplanets." Sehun would beam with fascination. Once upon a time he used to love the stars. Until he lost touch with them, being trapped in a lockup, unable to see them. _

_ That's where they got the names for the boat and for the bar from. A way to leave the starts for Sehun to inherit.  _

_ "Exactly. Just like there's another one deep in the ocean." His mom would always remember to mention the ocean, the sea. The glint in her emerald eyes would glisten brighter.  _

_ "Really mom? What are they called?" Sehun gasped, stupefied.  _

_ "That should be a secret for now. I'll tell you one day. When you're a man." _

She never told him. Sehun became a man without his mother and without figuring out the fairy tale whatsoever. Then life became too burdensome to be compared to naive bedtime tales.

Holding the tears in, Sehun just stares at the sea, letting the sensation relax him. All about him stands the perfume of the salty water and the fine spray that comes as boldly as any viola flurry. As if life itself has entered the water and the energy protrudes so great that it pulses upward to form a steady rhythm in his heart.

He's always loved the sea, always felt like the water could either heal or empower him. 

Just like his mother used to tell him.

_ Whenever you need strength, come to the sea. Dive into it. And nothing will hold you back. _

When he doesn't have anything from his parents anymore, he still has the sea. 

"What are you doing here?" 

It's that voice again. The more Sehun listens to it, the more it fuels his anger. Turning around, disappointment ripples within him. Kai's face is smooth and uninjured. Here he was hoping to find bruises and scars and a crooked nasty nose where he socked his face, but there's absolutely no signs that Kai has been the victim of Sehun's fury. 

"This is my boat." Sehun snaps, and to his own surprise, his voice sounds broken and wretched. 

Kai just shrugs. And this time his expression is solemn. Sehun can't figure out if he hates it more than his sneaky smirk. 

"Why? Why did you get them? Why have you been keeping it all the same?"

Around, the soft sound of birds chirping and the sea moving as though blanketing them, are the only sounds that can be heard. Until Kai bluntly responds.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. Is this funny to you? Do you hold anything against me or something?" Sehun's tone is rising as he spits out the words, hoping to gauge a reaction out of Kai other than the careless one he's showing him. Kai lowers his head, avoiding Sehun's wrath. 

"Sehun… I don't think you would understand."

"I wouldn't. I don't. I don't understand why you would want to hold on to a simple house, a bar and one boat when you have everything."

With distance between them shortened, Sehun could easily throw another punch. But when truth can hurt better, he doesn't. 

"I have nothing." He says, gesturing at himself. The one deprived of everything.

Yet, when Kai lifts his head again, he doesn't look abashed. "I won't feel sorry for you."

"I hate you. I'll never forgive you." Sehun shoves his palms against Kai's hard rock chest, stepping aside to walk past him. He needs to leave, before he actually lashes out on Kai again. He doesn't need another crime on his records. 

"I think you should leave." Kai mumbles, calmly as ever. Sehun freezes on the spot, indignancy torrenting his senses. 

"I will. Not because you're telling me to. Because if I stay I'll just punch your stupid nose again."

"I mean leave Jeju." Corrects Kai, expectant eyes loitering on Sehun like he hopes Sehun will in fact abide to his request. 

"I can't do that."

"You should."

"See you later, Kai." 

Sehun isn't going anywhere, even if Kai gives him a thousand reasons. 

  
  
  
  
  


The little scribbled note left plastered on the refrigerator is the only thing welcoming Sehun back home.

_ We still don't have any food, bro. Order some pizza or something. _

_ Luv ya ×.× _

With a miserable empty stomach, Sehun slams the fridge door shut and deems a bath useful to solve his problems for now. He can just deal with the lack of groceries later.

He strips naked mindlessly, discarding his clothes along the way, and after setting up a warm bath, he carefully slides down into the water, letting it block out the sounds around him. He wishes the tub would expand so he could go swimming, like he used to on hot summer Sundays in the woods with his father. Those days were a special treat. Those days were simple.

Closing his eyes, he rests his head against the cool tiles, and no sooner than later, his mind starts drifting back to his disturbing, everlasting memories.

Flashes of all the headlines he's read with teary eyes back then soar back to his mind. Unstoppable and cruel. 

_ Jeju couple found dead at a burnt down hotel room. Police suspects arson. _

_ 14 years old suspected of murdering his own parents. Evidence discovered in the adolescent's backpack. _

_ Adolescent sentenced to 10 years in juvenile prison. Location will remain unknown due to the culprit's safety. _

_ Oh's case. Has the sentence been insubstantial or has it not been investigated thoroughly?  _

A low grunt makes way past his lips, a grimace forms in his features. Unnoticed, the water's temperature starts rising up around his naked body, and Sehun grips firmly at the tub's sides, groaning. He wants justice. He wants his freedom. Although he's not in jail anymore, he's just a prisoner as he's been thus far. 

Up to the point the water is boiling, burning against his skin, Sehun gasps and jerks, eyes snapping open. Breathlessly, he looks down at his hands and frowns at the warm water. His skin is red, though it doesn't hurt to the touch. His heart is racing, but the water is no longer fuming like he swore it was. 

Thereafter, he hears an indistinct noise coming from the back of the house. Sitting up, he listens carefully to the approaching footsteps, stealthily moving around the kitchen. The hour on the clock confirms that it's not yet time for Chanyeol to be back from his shift at the station, neither is time to be receiving unannounced visitors.

Someone has broken into the house.

Suddenly, a shadow appears behind the curtain, tall and large, it looms over him until it reaches out and snatches the curtains open viciously. 

Without thinking twice, Sehun twirls his fist in a swift motion, unknown of what he's doing, acting on instinct. 

A stream of water follows his movement and hits the man deadly in the face with the force of a beast. As if water's just turned solid and obeyed his every command. 

The intruder collapses unconscious on the humid floor, water blotches soaking all around him and his clothes. A bruise quickly grows on his tattered face, right where water slapped him squarely. 

In a stupor, Sehun stares down at his palms once again confused. He can feel something bubbling inside his stomach, itching in his palms, thrumming beneath his skin. However, he's not sure or remotely aware of what it is precisely. It's just there. Within him and the water. Like they are one. 

Unexpectedly, another invader bursts through the door, this one holding a gun aimed right at Sehun's head. Still naked, Sehun is moved by an invisible force that orders him to fight whoever comes his way. Standing up and stepping out of the tub completely disregarding the weapon levelled at him, Sehun gets a grip of the gun still in the stranger's hands, and smashes in his fists as though they're made of sand.

A frightened wheeze emits from the depths of the man's throat as he stares in horror at Sehun, who tosses the remains of metal aside and clutches at the man's neck, lifting him off the floor. He can feel vocal folds straining under his grip, knowing that with an effortless snap, he could break his neck into pieces as well. The intruder chokes out a scream, as if begging for his life, so taking pity on the man, Sehun just shoves him off aside, like the remainings of his destroyed gun, making a mess out of Chanyeol's bathroom in the process with broken pieces of fixture.

More and more men swarm over the house from the back, and foreseeing the disadvantages on his lone side, Sehun sprints off through the door. Bumping rigidly against yet another opponent, Sehun twirls a fist to repel, only this time, his blow is blocked efficiently. Eyes casting down over the man in front of him, Sehun sees Kai staring back at him apprehensively. 

Kai's eyes instinctively flick down Sehun's nakedness, and in between the chaos they're ensued in, Kai finds time to blush. 

"Get dressed. We need to go." He coaches after recovering from his brief diversion, reaching down to the floor to catch Sehun's dirty jeans and toss it hazily at him.

Speechless, Sehun makes quick work of haphazardly squeezing on his pants while Kai, fast and skilled and strong, fights off a couple of intruders, throwing punches and high kicks, knocking them out in the blink of an eye.

Sehun stands rooted in place, staring in confusion and utter shock. Until Kai grabs his hand, tugging him out the door. 

"Come on, let's go!" And then they run away together from the framed ambush. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's only when they're miles and miles away down the road that Sehun breaks out of his paralyzed panic trance. Far enough from danger. "What the fuck just happened? Who were those guys?"

Kai's eyes keep fixed on the highway ahead, jaw tightening as he stalls for an answer. 

"I told you Jeju isn't safe for you."

Still dreading being chased, Sehun throws an exasperated glance over his shoulder. Apart from the empty backside of the truck, the only thing behind them is the extended road. "Did you send those people to kill me?"

"I literally just saved your life, dumbass." Kai reprehends, knuckles tightening around the steering wheel. And as much as that statement makes sense per se, Sehun's isn't fully convinced he's safe yet. 

"Then what? Who? Why?" He blubbers. "Fucking tell me!" Sehun shouts, but Kai is still quiet, far from looking like he's going to oblige. 

"Does it have anything to do with… my parents? Do you know anything about it?" Insists Sehun, a little less demanding than before. 

He feels like Kai is close to give in.

"Why are they after me? What do you know?"

"I'm not sure, Sehun. You're asking too much." Kai finally responds, hitting the accelerator more forcefully under his sole. 

"If you know who they are, if you know anything. You must tell me. Jongin, please."

"Don't call me that." Kai snaps, and Sehun realizes he unintentionally used the forbidden name. It's a puzzle why the birth name irks so much, when Sehun sees someone who cares, someone who protects. In that moment all he sees is Jongin. 

"Where are you even taking me?" After a shiver rushes down his spine, Sehun realizes he's still poorly barefoot and shirtless, miles away from civility. 

"Somewhere safe." Kai mumbles, taking a brief peek at Sehun's topless torso. 

"Am I supposed to trust you?"

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Thanks, but I don't need you. Stop the car."

Kai doesn't budge, keeping his feet away from the breaks in a symbol of protest. 

"I said. Stop. The. Car. Let me out." Disgruntledly, Sehun reaches towards the steering wheel, over Kai's hands, and whisks it harshly sideways. The vehicle veers dangerously out of track, tires screeching against asphalt, and Kai curses loudly as he pushes Sehun aside to quickly regain control over the ride. 

It's soon after that Kai finally pulls over at the shoulder of the road, and Sehun briskly exits the truck. The scorching asphalt is burning against the bare soles of his feet, but he keeps stomping off in a backtrack from wherever they're heading.

"Where are you going?" Kai shouts, following suit after pushing the door shut. "Are you planning on waking back there on your own?"

"Yes! I need to know if Chanyeol hyung is okay." Sehun affirms joylessly. If he isn't getting any answers with Kai, then he might as well go after them on his own. After he makes sure Chanyeol is safe. 

"He's fine. He's at the station. They don't want him." 

Sehun squints at Kai over his shoulder, and slowly he ceases his steps. Kai won't talk him out of checking on his friend so easily. "How can you be so sure?"

"Here. Dress this. You're way too distracting with your naked torso." Kai shrugs out of his flannel vest, boldly walking up towards Sehun in order to hand the piece of clothing. 

Sehun begrudgingly accepts it, only because his nipples are sensitive under the profound swoosh of wind flooding around. 

"Do you want answers?" Without the vest, Kai's tight white shirt makes his tan skin stand out under the sun, so it becomes a tad bit too impossible to reject him.

"What do you think?"

Kai's hand gently curls around Sehun's, causing his heart to jump and clench at the warm touch. "Then come with me." Kai mutters, guiding Sehun along through the road verge. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The cliffs rise sheer from the beach, towering ramparts of stone that glint jade-blue and dull crimson in the rising sun, and curved away and away to east and west above the waving emerald sea of fronds and leaves. It looks insurmountable, that giant barricade with its sheer curtains of solid rock in which bits of quartz winked dazzle in the sunlight.

A dull mist spreads onshore, partially obliterating their view. Although the sea is calm, Sehun slightly shakes with anticipation, never before had he seen such a body of water, never before has his eyes been able to wonder so far into the horizon. Somehow he had not been expecting the blue to so closely reflecting the sky, the water in their streams clear, just inky until it pulls up on the crankshaft.

Climbing up there was one hell of a hassle, all the while with Kai's hand laced around his, leading him up and through the hills. His feet are sore, begging to take a rest. It's Kai's presence that makes it all manageable, the promise that wherever they're heading to, it's going to light his doubts with the answers he's been looking for.

However, they've reached the far end of the cliff. There isn't a destination left to reach. Underneath them, it's only the sea and nothing else.

"What is it, Kai?" The more the waves turmoils high, smashing against the rocks, the more Sehun's anguish elevates. Kai's silence speaks a thousand words Sehun can't quite grasp.

"I need to show you something." Kai mutters, eyes clouded with unchecked mystery. "You have to trust me." His hand untagles from Sehun's, but before he can even feel its absence, Kai is turning and wrapping both hands around Sehun's waist. 

Face to face, the wind whips up into tempestuous waves. Sehun finds himself nodding regardless of his fear, unable to look away from Kai's gaze. 

Holding his breath, Sehun sees Kai letting out a shaky breath. And then they're plummeting down the cliff, going downward at a speed that constricts his throat so that he can hardly draw a breath.

Sehun gasps in shock, his perception of time distorted, everything slowed down until there is nothing, only them and the sea underneath, that seems closer and closer to swallow them whole. 

Everything is a blur, a blur that swirls out of existence. Suspended in the air, Sehun closes his eyes and surrenders himself into the infinite sea.

The world rushes by and he knows the pain is coming. It goes by fast, yet slow, almost suspended. Then impact. The air pushes against his face, he chokes in a sob, waiting for the inevitable.

Hitting against the surface, Sehun feels his skin and bones rupturing and splitting painfully. His body twirls and jerks. The water in his face making it impossible to breathe.

Under water, his arms and legs kick out desperately as the dark indigo water swirls around him, trapping him, but Kai is holding him down with feral strength. Through his resistance and rushed blobs of bubbles coming out of his nostrils, Sehun can see there is evident concern in Kai's eyes as he does little to nothing to keep Sehun tightly in his embrace, strong and calm, as though the air is not needed for him to breathe, completely fearless of the water.

Nearing death, Sehun wonders why. Why would the universe so unfairly lead to his death. Why with Kai, the only one he foolishly decided to trust. Even worse, why dying without bringing justice to his parents.

Darkness envelops him. The water closes in around him, filling him with a deep dread. He holds his breath as long as he can, too long in fact. Red and black splotches dance in front of him and he can't remember if his eyes are opened or closed anymore. 

His heart is beating rapidly in panic. The urgency for air more apparent than ever. Oxygen levels run out. He feels his brain fuzz with the onset of asphyxia. left with a headache and dizziness, a sense of anguish, more so than pain, takes rule of his heart, leaving him extremely light-headed.

Exhaling his final breath, which rises in a fascinating stream of bubbles back to the surface from where it came, there aren't red blotches in his field of vision anymore. It all becomes black. His lungs stop fighting. His eyes fall closed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Suddenly, a deep gasp pulls him back to life. Eyes widening in terror and without an ounce of perception of time, Sehun is still under water, still alive somehow, only now he can breathe as though water is oxygen for his lungs and brain, no longer in need of air. Panic and pain have vanished, giving room for relief and utmost confusion. 

He might have returned a few days ago, but it's only then that he feels home, where he belongs, where he's supposed to be. 

He could swim forever, dive forever, be here in this underwater world forever. There is something about the motion of it that becomes natural after a while, and he barely needs to command his limbs to move to keep afloat.

He notices Kai is still by his side, swimming graciously in circles around his body to check on him, to make sure he's really still alive. 

With a smile, Kai takes his hand, relief and bewilderment now added to the look in his eyes. Together, stroke after stroke, they swim back to the surface. 

Breaking through the outward brings a different sensation to his body and soul as he inhales the usual air. This one is different, a little untamed inside his chest, and he already misses the sense of belonging he felt under the sea. 

Kai, with dripping wet hair sticking to his face and curtaining his eyes, stares at Sehun expecting any sort of reaction. With hands secured around his waist, he waits until he sees Sehun struggling to speak, put his jumbled thoughts into words, mind too busy trying to process all of that. 

"You're one of us, Sehun. You're a Tidelander." Kai says breathlessly, and Sehun, though not entirely sure what that really means, just knows it means something. He means something. And Kai is showing him exactly that. 

  
  


Thoughtlessly, Sehun cups Kai's face and without missing a beat, he steals a searing, deep kiss from the man, lips molding together and sliding against one another's after Kai's initial gasp of surprise. Soft waves become the witness of their share of impulsive affection that fits so well, in what could possibly mean the start of the rest of Sehun's new life. 

A life where he finally belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with this one!
> 
> It has been decided with me and myself that I'll be making short chapters updates with this fic instead of long ones like it was planned. I just really can't function well writing long chapters, I guess. Then, when it's finished I might compile it all and shorten them to a few long chapters.

There is a steady warmth from the grains of sand underneath Sehun's feet. Already the stars glow as if they have kept a pocket of the daytime to shine all through the night sky. Silence grows deeper as Sehun can only hear the constant rhythm of his heart beat, calmer than ever. Relieved. Happy for once. 

"You're a creature of the sea. A hybrid. You belong in the water as much as you belong in earth." Kai speaks, his soothing voice caresses Sehun's skin like a cool summer breeze, smoothing his soul, taking away his jagged edges.

It's been one hell of a rough day, but now it seems unreal how quiet it all has become. Only the sound of the quiet murmurings from the sea.

"Like a siren. A mermaid." Sehun mumbles, stuffing his toes into the soft sand. By his side, Kai is shirtless, hair and jeans still soaked from the long dive they took together.

There is still so much Sehun wants to explore down the sea, so much he could absorb and learn from that new world. It's only been a few minutes since Kai had to drag him out of the sea, but if Sehun had to choose, he would have stayed swimming. 

"There are many of us residing here on this island. We stick together, we protect each other." Kai goes on, eyes watching the sea as they sit shoulder to shoulder near the shore. 

The cool water comes close to lap at their feet with every sway, fizzing and bubbling like brine. 

"The people at the dock house…"

"Yes. We're sort of a community." Kai completes, following Sehun's train of thought. "I don't know much about your history myself, I don't even know if I should have told you about your origins. But I am taking this risk. I think it's time you should know."

Part of him feels slightly disappointed that Kai doesn't know all the answers he needs, however there's still a huge part of him that feels immense gratitude for the little that Kai decided to clarify. For the first time, Sehun feels like he's close to something. And little by little, he intends to put all the pieces together by himself.

"I want to know. Please." He urges, a little hopeful. As though understanding Sehun's distress, Kai nods before beginning.

"You're the son of our queen. Since we couldn't protect her, and we don't want to fail again with you."

Sehun sucks in a breath, perplexed "My mom was a queen?" He splutters. 

His mother. His Queen, was indeed a ruler, someone to be devoted to. And that fortune cost her life. 

"Who was trying to get her?"

"There are people out there who've found out about us. They've been hunting us. Watching us. Your mother was their main target. Since she's gone, they've been searching for you."

Kai searches for Sehun's gaze, observing his reaction to those revelations. There's a lot to process, a lot to wrap his mind around. But the more Sehun absorbs, the easier to grasp everything seems to become.

"Why? What do they need me for?"

"Like I said, I'm not entirely sure of much. I was too young when it all happened. Just like you." Kai swallows, as though feeling like he's not being resourceful enough. "They might need royal blood to achieve something. That's why you're in danger."

Sehun falls silent, his brain is hacking maddenly, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. There's a lot of unresolved questions, and he doesn't seem to be any close to figuring them out so soon. 

He sighs, breathing deeply the ocean carried air, listening to the percussion of waves that rings like a lullaby.

"That's why you wanted me gone?" He whispers, this part so far not so difficult to solve. 

Kai nods, lowering his gaze. 

"I can't keep running. They know I'm here, they've seen my face. I can face them." A newfound determination blossoms inside Sehun, with the urge to fight and conquer. Deep down he knows that's what his mother would have wanted from him. That's what she taught him when she was still here. 

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Sehun. I can't lose you…" Kai falters, quickly correcting himself. "I mean, we can't lose you. You're the only royalty left. Without you we might never find our families again." There's a trace of longing in the way Kai speaks, the way his eyes turn hopeful. Sehun wonders why Kai has kept his optimism for so long, unlike Sehun.

"Are they still down there?"

"We believe so. We just can't find them. We often go on quests under water to search for them. So far to no avail. But Junmyeon is persistent. He'll never give up."

Something tells him that Junmyeon isn't the only one keeping the fight ablazing. Somewhat, Sehun denotes that this should also be his responsibility to shoulder just as much as it is for the others.

"I want to help. I really do. But I need to know more." 

Standing to his feet, Kai offers him a hand. "I'll arrange another meeting with Junmyeon hyung. He can explain better."

"I'd better behave well this time, then." Sehun chuckles, remembering how awful their last encounter ended up being. Sehun brushes off the dust clinging to his jeans, all the while avoiding looking towards Kai direction as the other shrugs on a shirt. 

Once they're dry enough and dressed fully to head back, Kai looks at Sehun inquisitively, tilting his head. It's almost impossible to avert his eyes from the proximity of Kai's lips.

"How are you so cool about it? I thought you'd be a lot more reluctant to process all of this?" 

"It makes sense to me somehow. I've always felt… different. I mean, look at my hair." Sehun ruffles through his red locks, and Kai grins heartily. If anything, right there with Kai, is the moment that makes the most in Sehun's life. 

"You've always felt better near the sea, right?" Kai asks, grin still wide on his features. 

"Exactly" Sehun agrees, and for the first time he feels like someone understand the indescribable feeling that comes with the sea only. A feeling that nothing can bring him down. 

"I hope you feel less anxious now."

"Actually, I have one question." Sehun chimes, enveloped suddenly by the comfort of Kai's brown eyes. "Why did you keep my properties? As if they were yours? Why have you taken care of them?"

A faint shade of blush creeps up Kai's cheeks, and he averts his eyes timidly. It's the first time Sehun sees him like this, so human. It pulls a tight tug from his heart, one that Sehun quite enjoys. 

"I'm really sorry. I just knew you'd be back one day. And since you had to leave all of a sudden, without saying goodbye or even comprehending what was going on, I wanted you to relive the good moments you once had."

"I-- why?" Sehun squeaks, so immensely touched with Kai's intentions. A few hours ago and he could have sworn he would resent this man for the rest of his life. Now, nothing measures up to the gratitude he feels towards him. Still a little flustered, Kai attempts to clarify his reasons. 

"That's… we shouldn't discuss this now. It's unnatural for humans to grasp this, and-"

"Do you have some kind of weird obsession for me or something?" Sehun is smirking while Kai's blush only seems to darken. 

"No! I wouldn't call it obsession. It's more like destiny. Like I said, not a subject for now. Come on, I'll drive you back." Kai dismisses the uneasy subject, and taking pity on him, Sehun lets it go as well.

"Yeah, I've had enough for one day." He mumbles as they make their way uphill, back towards the highway. Kai agrees wordlessly, only the touch of his hand curling around Sehun's making him aware of his accord.

There's tension inundating the inside of the truck as they ride back home. Periodically, their gazes meet through the mirror, both not saying much of anything. It's a feeling that leaves Sehun's skin tingling and his chest warm inside. His palms are a little sweaty over his thighs, and his tongue feels dry inside his mouth. Kai's thighs look good spread apart slightly as he drives one handed. It's all too much and too close to ignore, but Sehun tries, focusing on the road outside moving and passing. 

They spot Chanyeol standing in front of his house, shoulders tense and an unquiet gaze. Sehun's relief is instant upon seeing his friend unharmed.

"Does Chanyeol hyung know?" Sehun questions as Kai pulls over the vehicle. 

"No, he doesn't."

"But Baekhuyn, he's one of us, isn't he?" The young man is also there, standing near Chanyeol, only his expression looks a lot less troubled. He has a hand resting on one of Chanyeol's arm, squeezing gently. It looks comforting enough.

"Let's just say Baekhyun hyung can be a little reckless when it comes to Mr. Cop." Kai defends, chuckling a little.

"Should I tell him?"

"It's better if he doesn't know."

Sehun hopes that too. He's not really certain that Chanyeol would just take that up as easily as he did. 

"Sehun, where have you been? Man, the house was a mess and you were nowhere to be seen." The cop chides, walking up to meet Sehun halfway on the sidewalk. "Are you okay?" He cups a hand on Sehun's face, inspecting it for injuries. 

"I'm fine, hyung." Sehun swats his hand away, scowling.

"What are you doing with him?" Chanyeol jerks his chin toward Kai. They glare at each other spitefully, while Kai opts to stand at a safe distance, just observing. 

"He helped me."

"So romantic," Baekhyun pipes in from the porch, smirking. Sehun's scowl only intensifies. 

"And what is he doing here?"

"He's helping me." Chanyeol responds, his brutality suddenly softening out, but he quickly evokes the main matter back. "Someone broke into my place looking for you, Sehun. What's going on?"

"Yeol, I told you. People haven't forgotten about Sehun's case. They're angry and attacking him for baseless accusations from the past." Baekhyun says, mirthful eyes sending glances at Kai and Sehun. This is one way to make Chanyeol dodge the truth he isn't ready to handle. But considering the little he knows so far, they aren't exactly evading too much from the truth either. 

"He shouldn't be alone for now. But he also can't stay here anymore. It'd put the two of you in danger." Kai warns, only reinforcing Chanyeol's worries. 

"Bullshit. I'm a cop. I can protect him."

"It's okay, hyung. I can take care of myself." Assures Sehun, even though Chanyeol and Kai are still staring daggers at one another. 

"Let's do the following. I'll stay with Yeol here, and Kai can take Sehun to room somewhere safe. No one will be alone." Suggests Baekhyun, carefree as ever. 

Chanyeol suddenly doesn't have any objections to uphold anymore. Sehun shrugs too, consenting. That sounds like the most reasonable tactic they can try for the time being.

"I have just the right place for you," Kai says, showing a smile exclusively at Sehun before offering. "Sehun are you ready to go back home?"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Eagerness is overflowing Sehun's heart as he stands at the front door of his house. His home. Kai sticks the keys into the locker, and his every move seems to take forever, or so Sehun's impatience make him believe. 

"Totally. They probably think you're with your hyung. They won't suspect you came to the most obvious place." Kai reasons, twisting the doorknob and finally pushing the door open. 

"Yeah, I'm sure Chanyeol hyung isn't complaining either." Sehun leaves the implication in the air, enough for Kai to get the meaning. Chanyeol and Baekhyun being together doesn't leave room for any of them to care about their well beings. 

Kai then gestures inside the house. "Are you ready?" 

With slow steps, Sehun enters the house. The overwhelming scent of home hits him instantly. He looks around with mystified eyes. The furniture. The photographs hanging on the walls. His mother's pottery collection. The huge, crystalline chandelier up on the ceiling. Like time travelling, Sehun feels so connected to his parents again that he can almost see them walking down the stairs to hug and kiss him. Nobody comes, sure enough, but the sensation is enough to make Sehun truly feel at home, as if nothing had changed. 

"Thank you, Kai." He draws out quietly, spinning on his heels. Kai is watching him from afar, giving him space and time. 

"Anytime," He looks at Sehun fondly. "Sehun, can I ask you something?"

Sehun nods, letting Kai drift closer. The room is quiet and cozy. It feels almost fitting to steal a passionate goodnight kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?"

The question catches Sehun off guard, and he feels himself blushing. "I don't know. It was the spur of the moment, I guess." He's rubbing at his nape, foolishly. "I'm sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, not at all. I liked it, actually." Kai's eyes are fixed on him, and they're shining in a honey-like tone. He licks his lips and Sehun's eyes follows the motion involuntary.

"I wouldn't mind that happening again" Kai mutters, his eyes also finding Sehun's lips and adoring the way he bites the lower one. 

There's a turbulence of feelings occurring in Sehun's stomach, and he's close to step over his boundaries once again. "Hmm. I should go to bed. You know, it's late." He excuses, steering clear from that trouble called Kim Kai. 

"No, it's not. Aren't you hungry?"

"Starving." It's clear in the way his stomach rumbles at the thought of food.

"Come on. I can cook for us."

Sehun follows, saving his flirt for later. He can definitely do a better job at seducing with a full belly. 

In the kitchen, Kai proves to excel at cooking, handling the utensils and ingredients like it's his second nature. Impressed, Sehun watches him, making small talk as every second provides him with another reason to grow fond of Kai and his countless qualities that won't cease to amaze Sehun.

They chat amicably over a well prepared dinner. Learning more about Kai it's like an entertaining accomplishment to Sehun, and for a moment he even forgets he's supposed to be mourning his parents' absence. 

His insides are too jittery every time his gaze meets Kai from across the table, so maybe, if he isn't pushing too hard, Sehun would say he feels complete like never before.

That night, Kai says goodbye without a kiss, nor a hug. He presents Sehun with a smile only, and the promise that tomorrow he'll be there for him. And that much is enough to make Sehun yearn for another day to live. 

Back to his parents' old room, Sehun finds a change of clothes that once belonged to his dad, though they're a bit short and tight. He takes his parents' bed too, since his own doesn't fit his overgrown body anymore. The bed doesn't have his mother's scent anymore that he misses so much and somehow it still lingers in his memory, but he falls asleep staring at the photograph of the three of them snuggled up and their puppy Vivi on Sehun's lap. With a saddened heart, Sehun wonders what was made of his little puppy back then, left alone, just like him. He hopes Vivi is safe and happy wherever he is now. Sehun turns on his side, pushes the blankets up and flicks the lights off. He's back home. He can rest a little better now. Only a little. 

The last time he slept so well, his mother had kissed him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	4. Chapter 4

"There will be a gathering tonight to welcome you." Kai announces over the warm steam from the frying pan. It takes Sehun a few seconds to register what he just spoke, too caught up in the dazzling scene of Kai behind the kitchen counter, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he sets the cutlery down the table.

When the words finally sink in, Sehun exhales soundly, bringing a hand to cradle his hair as a sign of restlessness.

"Did Junmyeon agree with any of it?"

"Yeah. He's relieved I've got such a weight off his shoulders. Now you can join us. If you want." Kai peers up at him through his black bangs, a grin plastered on his face.

Sehun quickly averts his gaze, avoiding falling for that charm before he gets trapped in it. The more he looks into Kai's eyes the more lured he feels. 

"I don't know. I don't want to put your people in danger. I don't want to make them kneel for me." Sehun mutters, arms resting upon the table. From across the kitchen Kai scoffs, shuffling closer as he carries a tray well stocked to place it down the table before Sehun's eyes. Immediately he notices the Captain America mug he used to drink from when he was a teenager. 

"No one will be kneeling. It's our people. And they're glad you're back. Trust me." Kai says as he takes a seat beside Sehun. The sweet scent of coffee mixed with freshly baked bread and honey flavored syrup instantly fills Sehun's nostrils, and his stomach grumbles in response. 

"Also, there will be a surprise for you there. I'm sure you'll like it." Kai adds, staring fondly at Sehun's fascinated face. 

Ever since they met, Sehun has caught Kai looking at him with that same range of fondness, maybe with a little bit of amazement too. He doesn't even try to mask it, or be subtle about it. He keeps his gaze intent whenever Sehun catches him staring, adding a smirk to it, much to Sehun's frustration. 

It was enough to spark Sehun's rage at first, but now, when Sehun feels himself under the intensity of those honey brown eyes, he feels a tug in his heart and explosions in his stomach. And Sehun most definitely hates such feelings. 

"What is it?" Sehun questions after clearing his throat. He serves himself a cup of coffee and picks up a munch of bread to stuff his mouth, ignoring the palpable weight of Kai's gaze on him. 

"A surprise. Don't try to ruin it."

Again, Sehun's heart flutters. He purses his lips in order to contain a smile to break out stupidly on his face. 

"Was this also a surprise?" He points to his cup of coffee before sipping lightly, one of his eyebrows shooting up.

"Only the best for my prince." Kai arches a brow as well, but his smile has turned playful now. 

"I'm not a prince. I'm an ex prisoner."

Kai's expression turns serious suddenly, and when he speaks, his voice rings gently.

"You can be an ex prisoner, but you can't be an ex prince. That'll be a title you'll hold forever." His smile blooms again, and he pushes a bowl of cookies toward Sehun.

"Now eat, and we'll visit your hyung later."

Sehun obliges silently, and when he catches Kai's eyes again, he thinks he understands how he feels.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's 10 a.m. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are indulging themselves with wine, sitting on the porch with sheets of paper strewn across their laps. Sehun also notices Baekhyun's foot rubbing softly against Chanyeol's sheen. 

"Sehun-ah. How did it go? Is everything alright?" Chanyeol beams as soon as he spots the duo, but just as soon, his smile falters when he glances at Kai. The latter glares right back, but Sehun decides to brush it off for now. 

"I'm fine. There was no trouble at all. And I got to be home again. Slept on my parents' bed." Sehun shrugs, sticking his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. His eyes involuntarily search for Kai's, only to find him already staring. That loopsided, satisfied grin directed at him. 

"Good. We've been up all night." Chanyeol says nonchalantly, and a giggle tumbles out of Baekhyun's lips. A crimson shade of red taints Chanyeol's cheeks, as he hurries to correct himself. 

"I mean, working. Investigating."

Baekhyun chuckles amused, although his eyes are focused on the police file he's skimming through. 

"I've got a hold of your case's files. Check this out." Chanyeol informs, changing matters. 

"With whose authorization?" Sehun inquires, squinting at the cop as he flops down on the coffee table. Chanyeol rolls his eyes at him in response. 

"Nobody's. It's okay. They won't suspect me."

"Hyung--"

"Just look." Chanyeol cuts him off, dropping a heavy binder on Sehun's lap.

_ 080123 _

_ Case number 636382 Jeju province. _

_ Crime: Arson. _

_ One male body found. _

_ Cause of death: suffocation followed by incineration. _

_ Female body still missing.  _

_ Main suspect: Their child. _

Reading that pulls a dizziness to Sehun's brain. The words mingle with each other until they are just a blur in Sehun's eyes, and he just can't bear looking at it anymore. 

"What-- what is this?" He stammers, pushing the binder aside. He notices Chanyeol has pictures tucked away in his hands, and a cold shiver runs down Sehun's spine with the morbid thought that those might be the pictures of his parents' corpses. Or what was left of them. 

"It says your mother's body has never been found." Chanyeol points out, and Sehun freezes, visibly shaken up. 

"Wait, no. It was everywhere. Every headline."

He remembers each one of them. They have haunted him in his nightmares for years. Whichever direction Sehun tried to run and hide, he stumbled across the matter. Always reminding him that it was part of his history now. Part of who he was. 

"Your parents didn't have a funeral, Sehun. Think about it." Chanyeol says, causing another wave of sickness to engulf Sehun. 

He never got to say goodbye to his parents, sent away too soon without having the chance to. 

"My mom is still alive? Still out there?" He mutters, bewildered. There are too many questions flooding his mind, and air gets shortened in his lungs. 

All this time, there has been a possibility of his mother being alive. But where? How? Why?

"We can't be sure yet." Chanyeol chimes, as if reading his thoughts. Only then does Sehun realize the pairs of eyes staring worriedly at him. 

"I don't understand…" He sighs. "Do you think they've got her?"

"I don't think so. Or else, they wouldn't be after you." Kai reasons, curling a hand around Sehun's knees. 

"The media was most likely bribed to fake this information for some reason." Baekhyun supposes. "To keep her hidden and untraceable, maybe."

"We just have to find out by who and why." Kai's hand rubs gently up and down his thigh, and Sehun thinks he sees a frown form on Chanyeol's brow. 

"I was in jail for years, blamed for my own parents' murder. All this time thinking they were both gone." He blurts, scrubbing a hand down his face. Tears threaten to spill, but he holds them in. He will not cry. Not now. Not there. 

"Well, someone had to pay the price. At least you were safe. There's no need to feel sorry for yourself now. You're not alone anymore." Baekhyun asserts, folding the binder closed with a loud thud. He shoves a glass of wine into Sehun's hand and leans back, grinning cheekily as though his mission has been accomplished. 

"Did you find anything else, Mr Park? Er, Chanyeol-ssi?" Kai babbles, scratching the back of his neck. If they want to make this work, they must get along, and Sehun can see Jongin is trying his best. 

"You can call me by my name. And no, so far that's all. I'll be digging further tonight."

"Hyung, be careful." Sehun mutters, somewhat feeling responsible for Chanyeol's misconductions even though he's doing it for his own good.

"He won't be alone." Baekhyun says, sending a wink towards Sehun. He supposes that's better than nothing. Something tells him Baekhyun isn't just a pretty face. Behind that mischievous grin, there's a strong, perhaps even wicked man. 

"Aren't you coming for Sehun's welcoming party tonight?" Kai questions, and Baekhyun soon offers them an excited grin. 

"I might show up there."

Silently, Sehun sighs. He's not in the mood for parties when there's a possibility that his mother is out there, hiding out somewhere, unable to come to him. Despite not being sure about what happened to her, Sehun misses her. More than ever. Just one last time, he wishes he could see her. Talk to her. 

"Jongin," He says, quietly. "Kai. Before we go to the Tideland, can you drive me somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I want to visit my parents."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The boughs of the cemetery twist like contorted bones, writhing in a silent scream. Beneath them lie the cold stones, each marking a dwelling place in which no-one is home.

The cemetery should be spooky and fill him with chills, walking amongst the bones of ancestors. Yet in this mid-morning light under a cloudless sky, the air fragrant with pine-needles, it feels more like the park on a Sunday afternoon. Sehun takes his time to admire the ivy that creeps over the autumnal ground and he pauses to read the inscriptions that will soon be stolen by the freeze-thaw of another upcoming winter.

His parents' graves are clean, the flowers circling the stones are fresh too. He suspects Jongin has something to do with it, and once again something tugs at his heart.

Sehun was never allowed to visit his parents' thombs before he was sent away. It's a little sad and morbid to think that this is his first time visiting the cemetery, when his parents have been gone for so long. 

He wonders if he should have brought some flowers too, but of what benefit could they be if Sehun's hands are still empty of the truth?

"Do you want some privacy? I can wait in the car." Kai asks, the gentleness in his voice is so raw, that Sehun wonders if it's any easy for him to be the one doing this, bringing Sehun to his parents like this. 

"No. I won't take too long." He replies, by now he's used to having Kai by his side. He thinks he won't be able to wander alone anymore. 

Sehun crouches in front of his father's grave, and his eyes read his mother's name on the one next to it. Is she even there? Why isn't she in there? Next to her beloved husband? Here, amid the long departed, there is time to contemplate without being disturbed, even when the answers won't just come greet him so soon.

"Are you alone in there, dad?" 

There is no answer, of course. Sehun wasn't expecting one. What he expects though, is that somehow, somewhere, his father can hear him. 

"I'm so sorry. I don't have much to tell you now. But I promise I'll be back. I'll make things right, I'll find mom, and then you can rest in peace." 

He owes this much to his father, after all. A frigid wind rustles around them. Kai doesn't move, he just waits. 

"I miss you. I love you."

Sehun stands back to his feet and breathes. When he looks at Kai, he's smiling. He seems to always carry a smile reserved for when Sehun needs it the most. Kai nods, and Sehun feels like he did the right thing, like he promised the right thing. 

"Now, let's go. Take me back to the Tidelands." He says lastly, taking Kai's hand. He has now a promise to keep, and a place where he can start over. 


	5. Chapter 5

Already there is a crowd expecting his arrival. All eyes are on him. Studying, exploring. Some are marveled, others are filled with resentment. Sehun appreciates neither. He takes a deep breath, and only moves when he feels the calming touch of Kai's hand against his back. It guides him just as much as it grounds him through the path of curious, inquiring eyes. 

In the crowd Sehun believes to be moving of his own free will, one of many yet still his own person. But in reality, it's Kai that urges him silently. Sehun focuses on his presence solely, and blocks out anything else. 

"Our prince is here!"

"Better late than ever."

"Want some company, my king?"

"If they're expecting me to bow for him, they're so damn wrong."

"Well, I expected more. He's too pale."

Voices hiss at him, some even shout, aiming to harm him. Sehun avoids gazing up, searching for the owners of those voices, he can feel their poison infecting his veins.

But those are supposed to be _ his _ people. They're supposed to rely on him, and in retrospect, Sehun is supposed to rule and protect them.

None of that seems likely anyway. 

Jongin grabs his hand, and his warmth once again settles his nerves down. "Ignore them." Kai whispers, keeping him moving. 

Finally, they reach Junmyeon at the entrance. He receives Sehun with warm smiles and hugs. Oddly, Sehun prefers this kind of treatment coming from the man than the previous hostility they exchanged. Junmyeon looks content as well, as usual, handsome like no other. 

"I'm really glad you're here, Sehun. I meant it during our first meeting." He says directly into Sehun's ear, standing slightly on his tiptoes to reach. 

"Sorry, that wasn't my best behavior." Sehun mumbles apologetically, stepping back. The crowd of Tidelanders are still watching, waiting. Sehun swallows hard. 

"You're forgiven. And Kai. Thanks for saving me from all the trouble. Partially." 

Kai nods at him, and although Sehun isn't quite sure what he meant, he supposes things have gotten easier for them in some way. Sehun being there is something most of them were looking forward to. He thinks about his mother, if she would want to see Sehun there, with those people, those strangers. 

His mother, who tried to protect him from this world. Who had to run away to do so. For her, Sehun will endure this. That might be the only way to save his mother.

Junmyeon turns to the crowd. His smile is one that leaders often wear, and not once does he tremble under the attention from the crowd. He must be used to this, to lead, to be heard and watched. Sehun isn't. He's just small and foreign. But maybe he can learn a thing or two from Junmyeon.

"Everyone, please. Welcome our rightful prince Oh Sehun. As we've looked forward to his return, It's a pleasure to finally have him back. And from now on, we shall see better days for our people." 

Announces Junmyeon, and soon a wave of howls follow, accompanied by the quietness and glarings of others. Sehun is growing antsy by the second. 

"Now, please don't expect more than this from us. We're very reserved people. So no performances or reverence from us or such. This is a night to celebrate and have fun. Please, let's all be friendly and warm to our prince."

People then start scurrying about, and Sehun lets out a relieved sigh. 

"See? I told you it'd be quick." Kai tells him in a hushed tone, and again a shiver strikes down Sehun's whole body. 

The celebration commences as the music blasts loudly and the residents from the inn occupy themselves with foods and drinks. Luckily, not much attention is given to Sehun's presence there, likely to be just another excuse to party than to welcome a prince back home. And for that, Sehun is thankful. 

"Come on, let's go in. I believe we have a lot to discuss." Junmyeon invites, and so they follow him inside the huge house, leaving the festive people and the noise behind. 

Being back to the house still feels strange, there's still a heavy sense of unsafety lingering behind those dark walls, and the air is cold, unlike the weather outside. 

"Wait, hyung. I have something to show him first upstairs." Kai says, exchanging a glance of excitement with his brother. His smile is so genuine that it brings a different glint to his eyes. 

"Oh is it-?" Junmyeon starts but Kai quickly shushes him. Curiosity floods inside Sehun and he frowns, his eyes searching for Kai. 

"Is this some kind of prank?"

"You'll see." Kai responds, heading towards the set of stairs. Sehun follows closely, heart pounding harshly with every step ahead. 

From behind a door, a bundle of white fur comes into view. With a chirping bark, the dog immediately leaps towards Sehun, its little front claws reaching for him. 

"Vivi?! Is that you?" Excitedly, the dog jumps around and circles Sehun, sniffing him, tail wiggling, recognizing him. "Oh my god, you've kept him as well? Sehun crouches to gather Vivi in his arms, tears welling his eyes. 

Vivi is big and healthy despite his age. The last time Sehun had him in his arms, Vivi was just a young pup, and although Sehun wasn't there to watch him grow, he's glad that his pet got to have what he couldn't. Home and love. 

"Be careful with him though, he's a little fragile now." Kai alerts, watching them affectionately.

Vivi licks euphorically at Sehun's face as though he might leave again and he giggles, clutching the ball of fur into his chest. Sehun cried for days because he couldn't even say goodbye to his pet when he left. Just as much as he missed his parents, he also missed Vivi.

"Look at you, my baby. I love you so much!" Vivi barks loudly in response and Kai chuckles, amused. 

"Thank you so much, Kai. I don't know how I could ever pay you." Sehun's voice wavers, he's too overjoyed to even measure his words. If he could, he would kiss Kai right there. Maybe he should, later. 

"You don't have to." Kai replies. "Come on. Hyung is waiting for us. You can bring him along."

Vivi curls up on Sehun's shoulder, his tail still wiggling, as they head back downstairs. Junmyeon is patiently waiting for them, hands clasped behind his back. As soon as he spots the dog panting happily on Sehun's shoulder, Junmyeon grins. 

"Sehun, how do you like that surprise?"

"I love it! I couldn't be more thankful." He exchanges a fond glance with Kai, and for a moment it feels there's only them in the room. Kai's eyes are glowing and Sehun's heart is racing, like it does every time he looks into those brown orbs. 

"Come on. I want you to meet our quarters." Junmyeon's voice comes through their trance, and soon they're led ahead a long, dark corridor. 

He notices the tall door at the end of it is locked. It's adorned with delicate pieces of art engraved on it in gold. Something like a decorative water fountain placed just by the side, with crystalline water leaking from an artfully built set of rocks.

When Junmyeon snaps his fingers, the water running down its pipe comes to a stop like magic. Sehun gasps as the doors spring open. 

Inside, there are paintings and books scattered all around. Ancient items. Sculptures, relics and jewelry. The room looks like a warehouse of richness than anything else. 

"Wow!" Sehun's jaw drops as they enter the room. "Is that… my mom?" He points to a large painting hanging just above the center desk. 

  
  


Each stroke has a smudging quality that rendered the image watery, like a reflection in a rippled puddle. He recognizes his mother's long and wavy red hair, as well as her deep green eyes. She's floating in the water, swimming with her colorful tail stretched behind her, where her legs should be. 

"Yeah. She's in most of these paintings." Junmyeon explains, and Sehun stares dumbfoundead. The image just seems right, seeing his mother so well portrayed, as the queen that she was destined to be, brings joy to Sehun's heart. She fits the imagery of a mermaid so perfectly that Sehun wishes he could have seen in her true form while she was still there. It would have been magnificent. 

"Our Queen." Junmyeon drawls, pointing to another painting. This one painting dominates the walls, every colour is bold and painted with such precise lines that it almost looks like a mosaic. They are curved yet sharply defined; they seem to stable but tumble at the same time. His mother has her eyes closed and she's smiling peacefully, like she would smile at Sehun whenever he started crying. 

"I have so many questions."

"Would you like to hear a story first?" Junmyeon says, taking a seat behind the desk. "Please, have a seat. The two of you."

Sehun and Kai both occupy the chairs across Junmyeon, and Vivi lies across Sehun's lap to take a nap. Junmyeon seems to recollect his thoughts for a few seconds, before starting.

"It's known that 30 years ago, your mother led a quest to wander around earth. To this day, it is not quite clear what this quest was for. But they took a like for this place, as well as humans. So they decided to stay. Your mother's reason was the most obvious. She fell in love. With your dad. So she rebelled against her own realm and many followed her here. She chose a simple life with her family when she could have had everything."

It sounds like a fairytale to Sehun. He should sneer at such an absurd story. But once he pictures his parents, young and in love, breaking rules to be together, he thinks he should give it some credit. 

"It all went well for a while. They settled here, procreated, started a new race. Us, the tidelanders. However, things went southways when we were come upon. We weren't cautious. We were naive. So they started to haunt us. Moved by their greed, they killed many of us. And your mother was the main target."

"Why her?" Sehun questions quietly. It didn't sound like a fairytale anymore. 

"As the queen, she's more powerful than the rest of us. She's the only one capable of opening the passage from this world to our world." Junmyeon continues. "And we believe that's the same case with you, Sehun. They have their tricks up their sleeves to hurt us. We might be powerful when in contact with our main element, but away from it we're vulnerable. Only now we're smarter, we're trained. We can fight back."

"What's in … the other world?"

"Wealth. Magic. Countless things this world could never even dream of seeing."

By closing his eyes, Sehun thinks he can visualize it. A world where humans could never put their greedy, filthy hands on. He strokes his dog's fur, just for relief, and when he opens his eyes again, Kai is watching him curiously. 

"Have you ever been there?"

"None of us have. But many of us want to. Many of us want to see our loved ones again." Junmyeon flicks his gaze towards Kai, as though communicating something only the two of them know. Kai's expression turns remorseful. 

"Again? What do you mean?" Sehun frowns, the question directed more to Kai than to his brother. 

"When the attacks on the Tidelanders started happening, your mother sent many back home. In order to protect us. But since she's gone, we could never hear from them again." 

Sehun sees the moment that Kai's hands tighten around the arms of the chair. He must have lost someone in there, left trapped in the other world. His parents maybe. Sehun supposes.

"At some point, she was supposed to have taken all of us. But sadly she …" Junmyeon shares a concerned look with Kai. Sehun wonders if Kai dreams of going there and never returning. If that is the case, Sehun wouldn't judge him. Earth has harmed him and his people enough 

"Where is it? This realm? How do we find it?"

"We're not sure. We believe that the prophecy might be correct." Junmyeon states, fingers tapping against the desk thoughtfully. Sehun raises a brow, inquisitively. 

"So there is a prophecy even?"

"There is, yeah. It came from this actually."

From the drawer, Junmyeon retrieves a few stones, sorting them together on the table. There is a message engraved on them, what seems to be infinite years old. 

"The sea will …. to the Tidelanders. And only the pure blood shall carry the …. and conquer the two worlds." They read in choir, and Sehun puzzlement only seems to grow further. 

"It's incomplete," He points out. "Where do these pieces come from?"

"It seems to be from some kind of pottery. Your mother had them with her when she…" Junmyeon pauses again, he can never say it. Like after all these years, he still can't accept it. Suddenly, Sehun jerks his head, a memory recurring from the depths of his mind. 

"You mean like a jar? Like the one we used to have at home?"

Cautiously, Junmyeon glances at Sehun. There's a growing tension in the room, filling it up, but it feels one of hope. 

"Did you? Do you still have the other pieces?" Junmyeon asks, sternly. "Do you know what was carved on it?"

"No. I never really cared about it." All that he remembers is his mother telling him that it was an important piece she had inherited from her parents. He also remembers kicking a ball against it one day and the jar shattering into pieces on the floor. He felt guilty. He tried gluing the pieces together again to no avail. But not once he tried reading the passage on the porcelain. 

"Your mother must have said something about it. Do you know where the other pieces might be?" Junmyeon seems to be growing agitated too, although he remains still on his seat. His eyes are wide though, expectant. 

"I have a guess, actually."

"Sehun, this is really important. Are you sure?" It's Kai who speaks this time, taking Sehun's hand into his own. This must be their first time so close to the truth after many years of incessant search. Sehun bites the inside of his cheek as he ponders. 

"It's just a hunch. But I have a condition first." He says, and before he can even consider it, Junmyeon urges. 

"Just say the words."

"My house and my business. I want them back."

Junmyeon shrugs, as though he expected something more than that. He glances at Kai then, and says. "That's on you now, little brother."

Kai sighs, not in a sign of hesitance, it seems more like a sign of relief. His hand tightens around Sehun's and he says his final word.

"They're yours, Sehun."


	6. Chapter 6

On quiet nights on the coast of Jeju, there’s only the sound of crashing waves against the rocky beach. Most of the area is surrounded by cliffs, but there’s a small, rocky beach just behind the Tideland inn that’s a good place to relax. Sehun creeps down the cliffside to the shoreline and sits with his chin on his knees, letting the cool sea air hit his face and hair. He wraps his arms around his knees, both arms bare from the tank top he has been wearing. He sighs, releasing a small cloud in front of his lips as he sits deep in thought.

Kai assured him that they should call it a night and stay over at the inn in order to rest. Their little quest could wait another few hours, after all, they waited years for this. Yet, Sehun couldn't bring himself to fall asleep that night, dwelling on his actions. 

His eyes start to sting in the warm night air, and he brings the back of his hand up to run across his eyes. As of that moment, he is the owner of his house, his boat and his business again. Still, it feels like nothing has changed and Sehun has his hands bare. Even with such a great part of the truth revealed, Sehun finds himself scared of figuring out all of it, scared of the outcome. What if he can't handle the truth?

Sehun looks down at his now purple, bruised knuckles and exhales heavily. He spent a few minutes punching a tree, letting out his frustrations. He felt like everyone at the Tideland hated him, and he feels that way about himself too. 

Now everything stings: his eyes, his hand, and his chest with each deep breath of salty air.

A soft, crunching sound of shoes against the rocky ground grows closer to him. Sehun sighs deeply, rubbing the heel of his palm against his eyes so whoever is approaching wouldn’t know he has been crying. He suspects it's Kai, because who else among all the residents of that place would even care about him? “Mind if I sit by you?”

Sehun just hums in response, looking out at the waves to avoid looking at Kai and his handsome face, knowing that would only make him feel more inadequate. Kai eases onto the rocky beach, grunting as he settles on the uncomfortable ground and drops a backpack to the sand with a soft thud. He lounges out beside Sehun, resting his hands behind his head. 

“Water’s always nice out here at night. Real peaceful. But these rocks make sitting a literal pain in the ass. Why did you hide all the way down here?” Kai pauses as if waiting for Sehun to say something. When Sehun doesn't respond, Kai sighs deeply, sitting up to face Sehun. 

"I don't think I fit in here. I guess I know now why my mother chose another world, another life. It's too much." He looks Kai directly in the eye, his brow creased with severity and a hint of fear. "I feel like all of them want me gone."

"Well, of course not all of them are very tolerant with your presence here, after so long. But I'm sure many of them are excited too. Maybe even a little too much."

"I want to help them. I really do. I'm conflicted. Maybe I should have stayed in prison for the rest of my life." Sehun mutters, his voice almost lost under the sound of the crashing waves. This insecurity also makes him angry and disappointed in himself. He arrived in Jeju ready to face anyone and anything in order to get what was his. But then again he wasn't expecting any of this. 

"Hey, don't say that. You're just tired. You've been processing a lot these past few days. You need to loosen up." Kai brings his hand up to Sehun’s cheeks, running the pad of his thumb along his lower lip.

"I'm not sure if I can do this." Sehun clasps Kai’s hand in his, running his thumb along the deep veins and the small, puckered scars along the back of Kai’s hand.

"Yeah, you can. I know you can." Kai whispers, his dark eyes serious and somewhat pained at the insinuation. "Come here."

Sehun flings himself forward, wrapping his arms around Kai’s neck, receiving a small intake of breath from him. Sehun buries his face in the folds of the hood of Kai’s sweatshirt and murmurs. "You must think I'm such a whiny bitch. It's just that… everything is so confusing."

"I think you're very strong, Sehun. You're the bravest man I know."

Kai pulls Sehun tighter towards him, his arm tight around the prince’s shoulder. His strong, broad fingers snake their way into Sehun’s hair. Fingers cradle silky red hair, Kai rubs small circles on Sehun’s scalp. Neither of them speak; they simply rest against each other, breathing deeply.

Sehun breaks the silence with a soft hum and licks his lips, which are dry from the salt air. "I really want you to kiss me again. You've given me everything I want, still I keep craving your lips."

"Are you sure?" Kai questions, eyes racking down, tracing Sehun's lips. "You don't have to. I'm not expecting you to repay me in any way, Sehun."

"I want this. I mean it. All of you, Kai. I just want you." He doesn't know if it's the most appropriate time for asking. He knows one thing. He wants Kai, and not just for one night. There's something between them, pulling them towards each other, and the more Sehun tries to push it away, the more he craves for Kai.

Kai leans forward, pressing his lips against Sehun’s. Their lips move slowly against each other, tongues meeting softly together with a faint bristle of sound under the hums and moans of their kiss. Sehun brings his hands up to Kai’s jawline as they pull apart, pulling him back in again once they catch their breath. 

He doesn't want to stop kissing him. Kai's lips bring an euphoria to his body, one that Sehun never felt before. And he loves it. 

Sehun’s hands move to Kai’s back, pulling his t-shirt up as he claws at his muscles, lips still diving in and out for kisses. Kai eventually pulls apart from Sehun, peering into his eyes as though he sees the most beautiful things in Sehun's eyes. 

"I want to take you somewhere,” Kai breathes, sending adrenaline shocks down Sehun’s spine. "I want to make you forget all the trouble for a while."

"Okay. Sounds good." Sehun beams, looking off into the horizon squinting against the brightness of the sun.

Kai grins, lacing his hands through Sehun's and pulling him along. "Come on then."

  
  
  
  
  
  


They use the cover of the evening sun, reflecting blindingly brilliant off the sea to navigate around the rocky bluffs, away from the prying eyes of tourists and locals alike. 

The place is isolated. It was a bit of a dangerous climb to get there, their shoes slipping as the stony footholds crumbled under their weight, chests pressed tightly against the façade of the cliff, fingers gripping tightly to whatever rocky projections they could find. The ocean mist tickled the backs of their calves as they shuffled their way closer, pebbles falling loose and sending tiny, insignificant ripples against the rocking tide. When they finally scale the last bend, Kai lets out an exhale of relief and steps onto the small, sandy beach covered by pale sand.

“We made it, Sehun,” He says, a wide smile pulling at the apples of his cheeks and palms lifted up to the heavens. “Welcome.”

Sehun’s chin arches high as he inspects their surroundings. The water sparkles in bright splintering tones of white in the lights of the night, the bright, fiery sphere of the moon low on the horizon. Tidal pools swirl between circles of rocks at the periphery of the little beach, but the sand before them sinks smooth and silky beneath the gently rolling froth of the water. 

That side of the beach is tucked away and concealed in a deep, rocky alcove; a cave, walls damp with the slow and steady trickle of groundwater, pointed stalactites descending from the ceiling, twelve feet overhead.

“How’d you find this place, man?” Sehun asks, unable to keep his pleasure hidden from his face. Kai laughs and digs the toe of his shoe into the sand.

“I like exploring,” he says, shrugging. "I know this island like the palm of my hand."

“Oh yeah? Do you bring many people out here?” Sehun teases.

“I come by myself,” Kai laughs with a gentle jab of a fist into the other man’s bicep. “It's kind of a special place. I used to come here with my father.” He gazes up at the stony outcrop above them. 

“Oh. It's nice. I like it here.” Sehun stares up at his face, studying the lines of unease in the center of his forehead and in the corners of his eyes. He lets his palm rest gently on Kai’s forearm. He must miss his father too. 

“You didn't have to bring me here.” Sehun says, voice hushed with concern.

“I wanted to,” Kai replies, quiet. “Besides,” His voice raises along with the palms of his hands. “Look at this place!” He spins around, his grin returning. 

“It’s perfect.” Sehun shakes his head, smiling at the reckless, handsome man before him. The beauty of the beach really does serve as a distraction from everything else, except Kai's presence.

“Alright, alright,” Kai exclaims. “Let’s set up.”

They scour their tiny beach for sticks and scraps of dry driftwood; brittle palm leaves blown into the back of the cave and loosened beach rocks to create a ring around their hearth. Sehun unrolls a blanket from Kai's backpack and spreads it out onto the fine-grained sand, anchoring the corners down with small stones. So that's why he brought along a heavy backpack, Sehun notices as he unpacks it. He must have been planning that beforehand. 

He uncorks a bottle of whisky, probably sneaked out from the party, as Kai sets their fire ablaze. He stretches his long legs out in front of him, toes warmed by the newfound flames, leaning back heavily onto his elbows, staring out at the pinpricks of stars that twinkle faintly through the haze above the sea, listening to the waves gently lapping at the shoreline.

“This is perfect,” Sehun sighs, content.

“I told you,” Kai says with a smile, crawling up on hands and knees to settle in on his side next to Sehun. He plucks the bottle from Sehun’s hand, eyes squinting as he lifts the opening against his lips.

The temperature slowly drops while the level of deep alcohol in their system increases, passed gingerly between them, warmed by the fire at their feet.

“I’m glad we could get away,” Kai murmurs, one broad hand clutched lightly on the bottle between them and the other snaking up Sehun’s thigh, coming to rest on the sharp ridge of his hip bone. His pupils are large in the low light, eyes heavily lidded with liquor and lust.

“Can we even get drunk?” Sehun asks, voice low. He takes a deep sip from the bottle; a quick chuckle escaping from the corner of his mouth. Oh yeah, he thinks. They went there for a reason. One that Sehun shamelessly requested. "Aren't we supposed to have cool superpowers or something?" He feels light headed, and he wonders if it's the drink or just Kai's influence. 

“We can, of course. We're very much like humans. Except when we're in contact with water” Kai slides his hand up into the concave dip of Sehun’s small waist. “But we didn't come here to talk about that, did we?” Kai exhales deeply with a knowing nod, bringing his lips to nip at Sehun’s neck all the same.

“I had other plans in mind.” He says into Sehun’s neck, and Sehun's mind already tunes out. The scent of Kai’s skin, the salt of sweat and sea spray, is more intoxicating than a thousand bottles of whisky.

“I just — mmh,” Sehun pauses to let out a moan, the prickling of Kai’s stubble moving across his throat and his velvety tongue licking at his earlobe sends a wave of chills down his spine. “I said, uh, shit.” He finds it quite difficult to form words when Kai is palming his crotch through his pants. “I wanted you-- because I want to show you how grateful I am.”

“And I want you to show me,” Kai growls into his ear, his breath heavy and hot. Sehun groans, his hips rising into Kai’s hand, his own fingers scrambling to return his touch.

It doesn’t take long for them to shed their shirts; pants and shoes and socks shucked away without a shred of hesitation, almost as if they were never there in the first place. The empty bottle makes a hollow twunk as it hits the sand, tossed aside unceremoniously. 

Kai fits easily between Sehun’s thighs, his thumbs nearly meeting as he grips the other man around his tiny waist. Sehun’s eyes flutter closed as his back arches clear off of the ground, aching for the hard press of Kai’s groin between his legs. A coy smile dusts Kai’s cheeks as he watches Sehun writhe underneath him, his fingers digging into Kai’s forearms; lips silently begging to be kissed, mouthing wordlessly into the stale, summer air.

And Kai obliges, his mouth crashing down into Sehun’s, teeth gnashing at his lower lip, tongue invading the soft, moist cavern. Sehun kisses him back fiercely, one palm sliding to rest in the flat plane between Kai’s back and the other snarling tightly in his hair.

The fire burns low, flames all but absent, the last coals glowing a rusty orange in the low light. Kai breaks their kiss, pulling upward, and taking both of Sehun’s slight ankles in one hand, folding him in half. He wrenches his boxer-briefs off with the other, tugging the cotton fabric up, up, up, his long, lean legs, freeing his feet one at a time. He keeps his ankles in a tight grip, placing soft kisses on the sole of each foot, on each tendon, down his calves, with a firm lick at the bend of his knees. Sehun’s legs shudder as Kai nips his way down his thighs, his breath catching in his throat at the solid thwack of Kai’s free palm connecting with his right ass cheek.

“Oh gosh, Kai,” he groans. Another smack; firmer, harder. A third. His cheek stings, a pleasant tingle. 

“You like it.” Kai smiles as he lowers his head again, gentle kisses grazing over Sehun’s red, angry skin. "I wanted to spank this ass so badly. I knew you'd enjoy it." His tongue slithers down into the ravine between his cheeks, long and pointed and dripping wet. 

He lets his tongue lap upward, slow and deliberate, over his hole, his balls, up his trembling cock. 

“Shit,” Sehun hisses, his hands blindly raking through Kai’s hair. Kai moans as his tongue begins to work Sehun’s opening, alternating hard and soft licks, his tongue circling the rim before gently prodding into it; slick, hot, tight. 

He sinks his tongue inside him as far as it can go, drawing in and out with a steady string of moans from Sehun’s lips.

When Kai pulls his face away, he drops Sehun’s ankles, letting his thighs separate and come to rest on either side of his knees. He lets his index finger dip between Sehun’s cheeks, pausing to swirl around his twitching orifice, before wrapping his palm around his hard, throbbing cock, slicking it up and down a few times, smearing the ample droplets over his length. Sehun scrambles to bring himself onto his knees, sinking into the sand through the blanket. He cups Kai’s face one-handed, pulling him down against his mouth again, desperate to taste his talented tongue. His other hand slides down Kai’s chest, between his pecs, and down into the waistband of his underwear. He pulls Kai free, grasping him firmly, feeling the weight and girth of his member in his palm.

"Fuck, Kai,” Sehun whispers into his mouth. “It's been so long since I-- I've never--.” 

Kai laughs, genuine and lusty. "What? Is this your first time?"

"My first time with someone I want."

Before Kai, all of Sehun's experiences were in exchange for something. Money, safety, or even a ride. Never once did he feel such pleasure for being with someone else. Yearning to be touched, and give pleasure alike. 

They both tremble, faces mere inches away from one another, breath heavy between them. When their trembling subsides, the air around them feels electric, even as the last coals of their fire puff out in a tiny plume of white smoke. Their exposed and glistening bodies are only illuminated by the moon reflecting over the gently rolling waves through its hazy halo.

Sehun's hand sinks lower, his lips following the trail his hand has blazed, one hand firmly planted onto the ground and the other pushing Kai’s underwear down, down, until they pool around his knees. He nuzzles the coarse patch of caramel hair below his belly button, his hand slowly stroking Kai’s length. 

Kai lets out a strangled moan when Sehun’s lips touch the tip; soft and silky and slick. His tongue flicks the sensitive nerve at the base of the head, sending a jolt up Kai’s spine.

“Dammit, Sehun,” he growls, weaving his fingers into Sehun’s dark hair. “Fuck, you’re so good with that mouth.” Sehun slides his lips around the tip, his tongue undulating as he begins to bob his head, taking Kai in deeper and deeper with every nod. 

“Mm, yeah,” Kai cooes, his hands in Sehun’s hair echoing his movements. “Yeah, Sehun, that’s real good,” he groans, his head rolling back limp onto his shoulders, eyelids quivering. “Just like that.” 

Sehun lets a confident growl slip, the vibrations of his throat sending Kai into a frenzy, his short fingernails biting into Sehun’s scalp. Sehun’s bright eyes gaze up Kai’s torso, willing him to make eye contact, and, like they shared some sort of telepathic connection, Kai looks down at him, his cock buried deep in Sehun’s mouth, lips stretched taut around his shaft. He lets his thumb brush Sehun’s still fleshy lower lip, picking up a string of saliva as he pulls his hand away. “You’re incredible. I wanted this for so long."

Sehun takes that as a cue to show Kai just how incredible he can be. He plunges forward, his nose burying into the patch of coarse hair, the head of Kai’s dick slipping down the back of his throat. He fights the urge to gag, eyes slamming shut, as he swallows him down again and again, an arm wrapped tightly around Kai’s thighs, one hand bracing himself with a palm full of Kai’s ass and the other gently cupping his balls, rolling the sensitive nodes back and forth.

“Ho-holy crap, Sehun,” he warns. “You gotta cut that out or I’m done for.” He places both hands on Sehun’s shoulders, gently pushing him backwards. Sehun lets the suction build in his cheeks, his lips still sealed around Kai’s length, until the tip comes free with a wet pop.

A sultry smile plays at Sehun’s lips, red and glinting in the moonlight. He arches his back and shifts his hips from left to right, the motion drawing Kai’s eye from his hot mouth, down the long groove of his spine, and up to his rounded, heart-shaped ass. His heart beats heavy in his chest, blood pumped violently in his veins, and a shudder strikes his body as the cool night air hits the wet trail that Sehun’s lips left.

“C’mere,” he says, reaching down to pull Sehun up by the hand, one finger hooked underneath the sharp line of his defined jaw.

“You’re such a tease.” Sehun smiles again, fingers skirting down Kai’s sides, sliding behind him, coming to rest comfortably on his ass, pulling him flush against himself. Kai lets out a soft groan as their cocks slid against one another, slick with Sehun’s saliva.

Kai unhooks his finger from beneath Sehun’s chin and slides it in between Sehun’s lips, eyes never faltering from beneath his strong brow. He swirls his index finger around Sehun’s tongue, pulling it out to trace the peaks of his cupid’s bow, the gentle curve of his lower lip, before pushing it, along with another finger, in again. When he withdraws them a final time, wet and dripping, he reaches between Sehun’s legs, pressing kisses into the side of his neck; into the soft skin behind his ear. 

“Bet you like it when I touch you like this, don’t you?” His finger finds Sehun’s opening, still damp and enticingly warm. He presses inside, the tense muscle clinging to the intrusion. Sehun’s eyes flutter closed with a sharp intake of breath.

“Ah,” Sehun breathes, his jaw slack. Kai pushes in further, up to the second knuckle.

“Don’t you?” he repeats, drawing his finger out and back in again, agonizingly slow.

“Mm,” Sehun moans. “Mhm.” His knees slowly part, drawing Kai’s digit deeper inside.

“I wanna hear it,” Kai says, his voice rough. He slides another finger in alongside the first. “Tell me.”

“Yeah, Kai, yes,” Sehun answers, his eyebrows briefly knitting together. Kai pushes in hard then, Sehun’s eyes opening wide in response. “Shit.”

“Has anybody ever touched you like this?” He curls his fingers, their tips brushing against the sensitive cluster of nerves inside Sehun. A strangled gasp leaves his lips, his knees weak and wobbly. Kai takes his earlobe between his lips, a sharp nip, before letting his hot breath waft across the shell. “Has anybody ever made you feel like this?”

Sehun’s hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat and his hips thrust against Kai’s hand. His eyes search the other man’s. 

“No,” He replies, quiet. “Only you.” 

Kai’s lips slam into his, a bit too aggressive; possessive. His hand works Sehun hard, his eager fingers thrusting into him, twisting at the wrist, glancing over Sehun’s prostate on every plunge. He leans over the other man, one hand driving between his legs, the other, rising up against his chest, pushing him slowly backward onto the ground. Sehun finds himself on his back, Kai between his thighs, his broad hand pinning him onto the blanket covered with sand, his mouth devouring his own. When Kai pulls back for air, Sehun brings his hands to cup his face. His thumbs brush the apples of his cheeks, the corners of his eyes, his ear lobes. “It never felt right before, Kai. Now, with you, it all makes sense."

Kai’s face softens then, almost apologetic. He rains a trail of kisses across Sehun’s cheekbone, his temple. He kisses his eyelids, the tip of his nose. His hand between Sehun’s legs slows its ferocious rhythm to a lavish caress. “God, Sehun, I’d die for you. I love you so much.”

“So show me,” Sehun whispers, a small smile dusting his lips. “Fuck me.”

Kai nods and slowly removes his hand, sitting back onto his heels. He roots through his backpack, pulling out a small bottle, drizzling oily lubricant on the palm of his hand, giving himself a few strokes. Sehun lays splayed out in front of him, a perfect image, his arms resting heavily on the ground framing his face, stomach taut, legs spread, cock impossibly hard and his hole relaxed and waiting. He gazes up at him from beneath heavy eyelids, long lashes, each slow move more alluring than the last. Kai smoothes the slippery solution between his palms before reaching down to cup Sehun’s ass. He ducks his head down, his lips brushing the ridge of his jutting hipbone, his firm muscle. 

He kisses the base of Sehun’s shaft, his hands massaging his soft cheeks, loving the slick sensation of his skin. One hand slides upwards, wrapping around Sehun’s length, eliciting a soft groan from his lips, his eyes fluttering closed once more and sending a jolt of tension through his muscles. Kai mouths at the tip of Sehun’s dick, all lips and tongue and soft vibrations from deep in his chest. His fingers find his opening again, spurring another throaty moan that echoes off the rocky cave walls. He makes sure to slather every inch of intimate skin with lube, hot and wet and slippery.

His lips leave Sehun’s cock, travelling upwards. His stomach. A quick flick of the tongue across his nipple. Up his sternum and down the sharp curve of his clavicle. He pushes his lips against Sehun’s at the same time as he lines himself up, and presses into Sehun’s ass, a blunt obtrusion. Despite the initial resistance, a breath hitching in Sehun’s throat, Kai slides inside easily. 

It's hot and tight and just shy of overwhelming, Sehun’s passage clenching up all over his length. Sehun’s jaw wrenches open and his brows knit together, no hint of discomfort, just irrepressible pleasure painted across every feature. His feet hook behind Kai’s back, pulling him in deeper, until Kai gets fully enveloped in him, their skin pressed flush against one another.

“Oh, Jongin,” Sehun mewls, “yes.” Kai’s hands smooth up Sehun’s stomach, across his broad, toned shoulders, and back down again, gripping his cock with a few languorous strokes, hips rotating in small circles, wanting to feel every inch of him— from inside and out.

Sehun’s hands weave into Kai’s hair haphazardly; an erratic moan pouring from his lips as he adjusts to the feeling of Kai inside of him— thick and hard and hot and so, so good. Kai begins to pump into him; slow, shallow thrusts at first with a hiss through his teeth at the vice-like grip of Sehun’s ass around him. Their lips collide like the surf breaking on a reef, wet and wild and fervid. 

As Sehun loosens around him, Kai begins to pull his hips back further and further, sliding in his entire length, his breath coming out of him in short, ragged puffs.

“Like this?” he pants into Sehun’s ear. Sehun’s chest heaves as his arms wrap around Kai’s neck, his own hips lifting off the ground to meet Kai’s every thrust.

“Yeah,” he whispers, “like that.”

Their eyes lock, as Kai begins to pick up his pace, sheathing himself repeatedly inside Sehun; the quiet slapping of skin on skin, heavy breathing, and the slow, rhythmic sounds of waves lapping against the shore the only sounds for a mile around. Kai dives into Sehun’s neck, the musky scent of sweat and sex dripping from his pores, and tastes the smooth skin there— salty and earthy and Sehun.

One hand slides back down Sehun’s side, peeling his thigh off from around his waist, bringing it between their torsos. He lavishes kisses down his bony ankle, as he pushes his thigh up and up, until Sehun’s knees prods his chin. Kai’s eyebrow tweaks, a little smile tickling at the corners of his mouth as he admires Sehun's flexibility.

Sehun feels Kai shift his hips, angling upward, as his thrusts come in exquisite bursts, gliding over the sensitive cluster of nerves inside him on every stroke. A sharp gasp escapes his lips as Kai pounds into him, steady and hammering.

“Yeah Jongin,” he moans, “Keep going.”

It isn't long before Sehun’s other leg joins the first under his chin, broad hands cupped behind the sensitive folds of his knees. Kai towers over him, his long torso flexing in the moonlight, teeth clenched and eyebrows fixed in concentration. Sehun reaches his hand between his legs, stroking himself in time with Kai’s every plunge, his neurons firing every time he skims the bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Shit, Jongin,” he mumbles, his wrist working overtime as he struggles to keep up with Kai’s pounding rhythm. “Shit. I’m close.” His free hand reaches up to skim down Kai’s abdomen, feeling the muscles beneath his fingers contracting rapidly. “I’m gonna…” he trails off, but Kai can see his climax mounting in his features, face falling flat, eyes drifting closed and jaw hanging open. 

He bucks into Sehun as hard as his leverage allows him, his bottom lip screaming in pain between his teeth. When Sehun comes, it's like a tidal wave washing over him; a long, slow build up, mounting low in his abdomen before unleashing in a single, powerful rush, ropes of pearly white come splattering his stomach and his chest. 

Kai follows shortly after, a dull roar reverberating in his throat as he thrashes against Sehun’s ass again and again, feeling his body writhe and contract with orgasm.

“Oh, God, Sehun,” he groans, his hips jerking as he empties himself inside him, collapsing against him— spent, limp, and exhausted.

They lay in each other’s arms until their breathing even out, a chill washing over them as their sweat cool and a faint ocean breeze wafts in over the sea. Kai plays with Sehun’s hand in his, fingers tracing over the hills and valleys of his knuckles, before bringing his hand up to his lips where he places a single, tender kiss to the center of his palm. “I love you, Sehun,” he whispers.

“I know, Kai,” Sehun replies, his eyelids heavy and heart swelling. “I felt it from the first time I saw you, although I acted like I wanted to kill you.” They both smile then, eyes shimmering despite the dark.

They could spend forever in the rosy afterglow, gentle touches and caresses over their exposed skin, but the call of the ocean, quietly lapping at the shoreline eventually wins out, drawing the pair into the frothy waters.

Sehun gets to his feet first, extending his hands out to grasp Kai’s, helping to pull the man to his feet. They set off together, hand in hand, and walk into the waves, cool and refreshing against their skin. They swim around, a little game of cat and mouse, ducking under the break and diving low to grab an ankle, or a hand or a shell off of the sea floor, before resurfacing with gasps and laughter. Swimming with Kai is fun and adventurous. He learns he can see through the dark of the depths of the sea just as if it was day. A new trick of many that Kai promises to show him. 

The sand clings to their wet feet as they make their way back into the cave, before quickly towelling off and laying back down to rest on their little blanket once more. Just as sleep begins to pull Sehun into it’s quiet grasp, he leans closer to tickle a little whisper at Kai's ear. “Hey, Kai?” 

Kai peeks one eye open to see Sehun’s eyes, wide and dark, staring intently at him. It was in the spur of the moment that Sehun let it slip, more than once, and he feels a little apprehensive about it, wondering if sounded like a turn off to Kai in any way. 

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay that I moaned your real name? You didn't get mad?"

Kai laughs, seemingly amazed how fast Sehun can talk whilst he, himself, is so tired.

“It's fine,” he smiles, his eyes drifting closed again. “I like hearing you saying it.”

  
Sehun grins, satisfied. He snuggle close to Kai and lets the man's heartbeat lure him to sleep. For one night, he forgets his fears and dreams about happiness. With Kai.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

The warm water feels soothing around them, though the tub isn't large enough to fit them both. Kai's lips feel just as soothing, and that goes without saying as Sehun nips at his plush lips and licks inside his mouth. Water slouches around them when Kai shifts his hands from Sehun's waist to his ass. He grins when Sehun gasps against his mouth, and gives the plump flesh of his ass cheeks a few gentle pats. 

"I was wondering," Sehun begins, and Kai hums, urging him to continue. His hands keep caressing Sehun's ass. 

"How come we don't have tails like my mother?"

Kai chuckles and pulls back to shoot him a smirk. "Would you want to have one?"

Sehun pulls a face and clicks his tongue. 

"No, they kinda gross me out. But I've been curious. It suited my mom so well."

Kai sighs, as though putting his thoughts in order. He licks his lips thoughtfully and Sehun's eyes trail the mindless movement, and he's hit with the urge to kiss him once more. He doesn't. In that moment, he'd rather have Kai talking. 

"In our realm, magic works in wonderful ways. Down there, if we reach it, I think we might just get one." He explains, all the while with his big hands playing with Sehun's ass, incessantly, like it's some sort of stress relief. Sehun lets him, it feels good to him too. 

"Only if we reach there?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to ask the fish to make you a disposable one with their scales." Jongin jokes, but it slips right over Sehun's mind and he gawks, in disbelief. 

"Can the fish do that?"

Kai bursts out a laugh, tilting his head back. Sehun laughs a little with him, before questioning curiously. 

"Can we talk to fish? Can you?" There's a hint of amazement dancing in his eyes, and he nudges Kai's shoulder for an answer. 

"We don't need to talk to them. We just understand each other." Kai provides him, his smile impossibly widening. 

"With whales too?"

Kai nods, pulling Sehun into a tight hug and placing a kiss against his temple. "You're incredible, Sehunnie."

They stay like that for a while, tangled around each other, until the water starts gradually cooling down.

"I'm amazed. We can do so much." Sehun mutters, more and more questioning just fighting to be released. There's so much he wants to learn about his people. 

"Yeah, we can. Check this out." Kai says and lifts both his hands up. His fingers move expertly, as if he's playing with the air. Soon enough water starts swirling around his knuckles. Sehun can feel like the water is moving with excitement, in an eager rhythm as Kai manipulates it. 

Kai flickers the leash of water a little longer, until it takes form. A heart shapes itself in front of Sehun's eyes, and when Kai snaps his fingers, the heart bubbles and blows up, drops of water splashing around. Sehun gasps and giggles. 

"That's so cheesy."

"But you're still blushing." Kai remarks and steals a kiss from Sehun. He kisses Sehun again. And again and again. Never getting enough of it. 

  
  
  
  
  


They're back at the pier, this time hand in hand, the sun reflecting brightly over the sea. Sehun's boat stands at its usual spot, waiting for them. Joy envelops Sehun as he realizes that the boat is now his again, as it should be. He can't wait to go sailor on it. 

"Are you sure they're here?" Kai asks as they step carefully onto the boat. Last time they met there, they were practically clawing at each other's throats. Now Kai offers him a hand to lead him inside the boat. 

"Only one way to find out." Sehun replies, wandering towards the bow of the boat. 

"I mean, I've been in charge of this boat for years. I've cleaned up every nook countless times. Not once I've encountered any piece of any old container" Kai notes as he watches Sehun roaming around, rummaging through drawers and compartments. 

"I was quite naughty when I was a child. I broke my mother's favorite vase and I didn't want her to find out and ground me. So I hid all the pieces here." Sehun crouches and feels around the floor, pressing his palms firmly against it. Kai steps back to give him some room. 

"The plan was to glue them all together and hope she wouldn't notice." There was a cracking noise from where his hand presses at a slit. "Because I was also quite dumb as a child."

Sehun presses at it once more, and the passage unlatches. He sticks his hand inside the hole, grimacing at whatever goo his hand touches. A few more sweeps of his hands and he feels it. 

"Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time." Sehun's smile dies, remembering how in the following day, his parents were brutally killed. And then Sehun completely forgot about the vase, since his mother wouldn't be there anymore to scold him. And just like that, everything else just lost their importance too. 

Sehun retrieves the pieces of earthenware from the opening and Kai eyes widens. 

He holds the pieces in his palms for Kai to inspect, and a triumphant grin takes form on his lips. "Told you."

Speechless, Kai lowers himself to the ground beside Sehun. The pieces are covered with dust and many of them are cracked too, looking like they would turn into dust if they as much as touched them. 

They put the pieces together on the floor like puzzle pieces, every movement careful and meticulous. They examine the result closely once all parts are slotted together. 

"The sea will shut its ears to the Tidelanders. And only the pure blood shall carry the voice to awake it and conquer the two worlds." Kai cites quietly, completing the prophecy. Sehun glances up at him, in awe. 

"You know it by heart?"

"I do," Kai swallows, and his brow draws in. Sehun wonders about Kai's story, knowing so little about the other man. It feels too soon to ask, Sehun doesn't want to pry and damage that little bond they've created between them. He just knows there's something more beneath the scowl and the desire to conquer his realm back. Something that goes beyond belonging to a place and a tribe. 

"There's more." Kai motions, cutting through Sehun's thoughts. He looks down at the remaining pieces of pottery only to find more verses engraved and scrambled among them. 

Sehun blows the dust off them before setting them together. From the shape they form, those pieces seem to be part of the inside of the vase, and that was new to Sehun just as it was shocking. He realizes he can't solve that particular puzzle as he doesn't recognize those foreign symbols. 

"What language is this even?"

Kai studies it, scratches his chin, doubtful. 

"No idea. But it should be important since it comes with the rest. We should take it back and ask Yixing to analyze it. He's an expert in languages. Including ancient ones." 

Nodding, Sehun fishes out his phone from his pocket and snaps some pictures, just in case the pieces won't resist any more displacing.

"I hope it doesn't involve sacrificing a virgin." Sehun jokes, but the smile doesn't reach Kai's eyes. He keeps mum, the scowl only hardening his features. 

"What's wrong, Kai?" Sehun places a hand on Kai's shoulder, his brow creases in concern. 

"Nothing. I'm just a bit anxious, I guess." Kai rubs at his nape, and suddenly he looks tired, sad even. 

"You can talk to me." Sehun tells him. "You know so much about me but you haven't told me much about your story." He says reluctantly, not wanting to pressure him. Kai looks at him, assesses him for a little too long. Then he sighs and shakes his head. 

"It's just... We've been waiting for this for a long time, and we are not really sure what we're up against. What is waiting for us out there. So I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"The truth. About me. My mother."

Kai worries at his lip. His mouth moves but words don't come out at first. He tries again, and when he speaks, he looks distressed. 

"She left me and my dad. She didn't want this life, this world. She regretted having me. She despised me."

Sehun takes his hands in his own, allows him more time to settle his nerves down. The more he reveals, the more anguished he looks. Sehun knew that feeling too well, it was a feeling that would never go away no matter how long passed. 

"I supposed she asked your mother to send her back when she couldn't stand facing me anymore. I wonder if she thought I was some kind of a freak. I wonder if she thought she was more superior than us. I wonder if she only came here to fool around and got stuck with an accidental baby."

Sehun surges forwards and throws his arms around Kai, embracing him as tight as he can, hoping to make his suffering disappear. "Please, don't think about any of this, okay? It doesn't matter." He says, rubbing a hand up and down Kai's back. He accepts the treatment, but he scoffs and disagrees. 

"Of course it matters. She's my mother. My father was killed because of her. Because they wanted her. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know anything about me. About us. Only after Junmyeon Hyung's family adopted me they told me."

Sehun thinks about small Jongin left all alone, clueless about the world, and about himself. He thought about how much of a burden he must have felt, and that was likely the most unfair thing to happen to a man as beautiful as him. 

"I just want to ask her why," Kai drawls out. "Why did she leave us like that."

"Okay, I'll make sure to summon them. Bring them back or whatever. Just promise me one thing. You'll solve this issue and you'll let it go. You don't need her. You have people who love you right here. Don't beat yourself up because of this." Sehun pulls back, holds Kai's gaze with determination. 

Kai stares at him in awe, and Sehun gets self aware and he clears his throat. He's promising something nearly impossible to Kai, and that's the least he could do for him. Kai nods, closing his eyes. Sehun's holding his face, and watches as Kai turns his head to the side slightly and kisses the palm of his hand. 

"Come on. We have to take these to Junmyeon." He says, dropping his hands down and willing his heart to stop pounding. Together, they recollect all the pieces and carefully stuff them into a bag. Although the pictures are useful, they decided they should study them more back at the inn strictly. 

As they walk back, Sehun feels Kai stealing glances at him, though he mostly ignores it, he's starting to get used to it. The evening is falling upon them and the area is starting to clear out, all residents scurrying back to their homes. 

The wind is still warm even as darkness approaches, and Sehun takes a deep breath of clear air. He enjoys night and dawn the most, the immensity and mystery of it. He enjoys it even better when Kai is by his side. 

"I have people who love me," Kai repeats quietly. Sehun stills for a second, but then he recognizes his own words and nods in agreement. 

"Yeah. Your brother. All the ones at Tidelands. Those chicks who keep checking you out all the time."

Kai laughs lowly, stepping closer to Sehun's side as they walk along the shore of the beach. 

"What about you, Sehunnie? Are you one of those people?" He whispers in Sehun's ear, tone teasingly. Sehun clears his throat, but doesn't look at him. 

"I- I'm… it's too soon to know."

"Is it? After last night? This morning? All the times you said you loved me when I fucked you?"

Sehun halts, smirking. He turns to face Kai without hesitation. If Kai thinks he plays this game better than Sehun, oh he's so seriously mistaken. 

"If you fuck me good every night then we might get there." He fires back, letting his eyes drag down to Kai's lips as he licks his own. Kai's eyes widen momentarily, and he shows a smirk too. 

"Are you playing hard to get, Sehun?"

"It's the opposite, actually. I'm offering myself available for you every night." Sehun opens his arms and gestures at his own body. He would do a full twirl too, but it was starting to get too dark for Kai to get a clear view of his ass. 

Enthralled, Kai loops an arm around his waist and tugs him closed until they're flushed against each other. He kisses Sehun earnestly, his other hand cradling the side of his face gently as ever. When he pulls back, the look in his eyes is deep and fond. 

"All jokes aside, really. I want to say thank you. I feel just as grateful as you feel for me. Waiting for you all this long really paid off. You brought with you hope and happiness." He says, staring deeply into Sehun's eyes. 

"God, please. Tell me I'm not blushing at your cheesiness again." Sehun whines, ducking his head timidly. He can handle his teasing just fine, but when Kai shows his romantic side, it turns Sehun into a puddle of giddiness. He's never been treated like that, with so much passion and devotion, and he awfully didn't know how to react to that. 

"Yeah, you are." Kai giggles and leans in for another kiss. Before their lips can meet, a loud sound breaks out, deadly and abruptly. 

Sehun only has time to watch Kai's expression twist painfully and a gasp escapes his lips as he's thrown to the side roughly. He's gripping his side, blood spilling out from a wound. He's been shot. 

"Kai!! Kai!" Sehun desperately runs towards him, as Kai is writhing and groaning in pain. Blood keeps coming out of him, soaking the sand underneath him. 

"Se-Sehun… you need to… run." He manages, slipping his eyes shut. 

"No. I'm not leaving you." Sehun cries, hands looming over him, uncertain of what to do. "Please, Kai. Hold on. I'm going to save you." More blood gushes out of the wound, Kai's lips are starting to grow colorless. 

"No, Sehun… Go…"

Hands grip Sehun at his sides, hurling him away from Kai. There's a lot of them. Too many of them. The sound of their mean snickers reach Sehun's ears, but he shuts them down and tries to run for Kai once again. All he can see and hear is Kai. The grip around his arms are menacingly strong, pushing him down, stopping him from running, from saving Kai. 

"Let me go! Get off me!" He screams, thrashing against the grip, kicking out as best as he can while Kai's eyes roll to the back of his eyes. He's fading away. 

"He's too strong." one of the men says. Another one responds impatiently. 

"Get him. We need him alive."

There's a blow on his head, and the last thing Sehun sees before losing his senses is Kai's eyes giving out and slipping shut. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Breathing in.

Breathing out.

Sehun regains his consciousness slowly and heavily. His body is floating, his lungs taking large intakes of water. His eyes adjust to the dim lights, and he realizes he’s inside a huge, tall tank. The water is cold, and it aches Sehun’s lungs. The tank is tall enough to measure higher than his height, and large enough for him to even dive around. He remains still though, afloat. He stares back at the group of people that are watching him from outside the tank. Their eyes are flooding with astonishment. It sinks in that they must be the ones who shot Kai. 

Immediately he groans furiously, thick bubbles of water spilling out from his nostrils as he thrashes underwater, only for his audience to gasp and cheer. 

"Wow. He's real," A woman draws out, taking a step closer to the glass. 

"He's gorgeous." A man comments, staring up at him stupefied. Sehun feels small and used, abused, he tries shrinking into himself, but that only has them inching closer to steal a better look, as though they enjoy seeing his torment. 

"Is it safe? Putting him in there?" Someone asks, sounding worried for once. There’s a snicker, and then comes an answer. 

"He can breathe just fine."

"I mean, isn't the water like his habitat or something?" More questions arise. Sehun covers both his ears. He doesn’t want to hear them, he doesn’t want them to look at him, like he was some sort of bizarre exhibition. All he wants is to find Kai, save him. He hopes it’s not too late for that. 

"Man, chill out. We just wanted to see him." Another voice hisses, all of them now sounding closer than before. Sehun refuses to open his eyes. 

"Why doesn't he have a tail? It's kind of disappointing." A woman complains, there’s a disturbing tap against the glass, like she’s urging Sehun to react. 

"Is that his natural hair color?"

"He got it from his mother." The mention of his mother has Sehun suddenly stilling. They know about her, about his story. They must be the ones who murdered her. 

"How much money do you think we can make out of him?"

"Lots. Like, millions. Billions."

Sehun’s body shakes with the anger that shoots through his nervous system. He’s hit with an impending urge to kill all of them and anyone that comes in his way. 

"So what should we call him?"

"Ariel? Because of the hair" Laughter breaks out in the room. Sehun’s fists ball into fists. 

"Makes sense. So you're saying that one we knocked out was Prince Eric?" 

"That one is dead meat now." A man scoffs, and that’s the last straw. Water starts boiling as Sehun’s whole body shakes. He can feel the water energizing him, penetrating through his skin and his veins and elevating his strength. 

"What the f--" Somebody wheezes. "I told you not to let him in the water so soon."

When Sehun opens his eyes, the glass explodes. Water drenches and floods the area, sending bodies flying off to all directions. There’s an incessant buzz ringing in his ears, and all he can see is red around his vision, moved by his anger. He turns towards the first man he finds near him and grabs him by the neck. The man chokes and kicks his legs in the air, desperately trying to set himself free. 

"Quick lesson. Did you know that about 60% of the human body is water?" He says though his teeth and tightens his hand around the neck, feeling bones cracking. The man's skin starts withering as Sehun drains every drop of water from inside his body. The man’s eyes retreat into his sockets, and he chokes out a gasp as his skin starts cracking, void of hydratation. 

Sehun tosses his body aside and swaps his hand in the air, sending a thick spray of water against two men that foolishly try to charge him. They are knocked out quickly and effectively. Sehun catches out of the corner of his eyes some of his opponents fleeing cowardly. He scoffs, but allows them to go.

He’s got more important business to deal with. He spots Kai’s body by the corner, still unconscious. Sehun dashes towards him and takes his head into his wet hands. 

"Jongin!" He calls, swallowing down his sobs. He knows that if he’s truly responding to a name, it will be to his birth one. "Jongin. Wake up. Please." He's pale and his lips have a dark shade of death. He isn't breathing either. Sehun curses, and presses a hand against his chest. Faintly he can hear his heartbeat pounding weakly. He’s still alive. 

"Please. Don't do this. I'm going to save you. I promise." Sehun cries, even though he has no idea of what to do. He’d bring Kai back to life even if he has to give up on his own life. 

"I won't let you leave me. Come on." He presses a hand on Kai’s side, where he remembered the bullet pierced him. There’s blood all over him still, but Sehun ignores that. He focuses on the water. He focuses on Kai’s heart beat. He wills the water to seep from his palms and into Kai’s skin, deep into the wound. 

Slowly, Kai’s eyelids flutter, and his eyes slip open rather weakly. Sehun heaves a relieved sigh, and keeps doing whatever that it is that is bringing Kai back to life. Kai coughs, and takes a deep, shocked breath. He stares at Sehun at a loss for words, and Sehun can only smile down at him.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Sehun? Did you just--" Kai chances a look down at his body. The wound has sealed itself magically. He frowns at Sehun, puzzled. 

"I healed you, yeah. I have no idea how."

"God, Sehun. This is… You're…" Kai shakes his head, leaves his words unspoken. Sehun is just as stunned, and he’s glad Kai didn’t ask him how he did, because he honestly doesn’t have a single clue. 

"What? Isn't it a thing we do?"

"No, not really." Kai says, pushing himself to sit upright. "Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?" He cups Sehun’s face, looking for any kind of damage. Sehun chuckles and shakes his head. 

"I'm fine. I dealt with them already."

Jongin scans around and scowls at the array of bodies littered around. He keeps his thought to himself, however. "Come on. We need to hurry up. Do you still have the pieces?"

Sehun pulls him up carefully, holding him around the waist. "No, they're gone. I'm sorry."

"Fuck. They must still be around. We need to look for them." Jongin stumbles a little, but Sehun’s there to catch him. Kai sucks in a breath, and rolls his shoulders, flexes his fists. He doesn’t exactly look his best, but that’s better than being dead. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sehun checks, looping Sehun’s arm around his shoulder. Despite looking still a little disoriented, he replies. 

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Hey," Sehun lifts his face gently by his chin, and leans in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. They’re cold and wet, but still able to send a shiver down Sehun’s spine. "We'll find them again. Don't worry, okay?" He assures him, and Kai nods, with not much left to do.

They're close to finding the answer they've been looking for their whole lives. 

  
  
  
  


Things don't stop going astray after that.

They find Chanyeol's car is parked in front of the inn. The officer waits leaning against the side of the vehicle, wearing a concerned expression that doesn't falter even upon noticing Sehun's arrival. 

"Hyung? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't reach you. I've been worried, man. Where have you been?" Chanyeol surveys him with a quizzical look, due to their wrecked state. Sehun's still soaking wet and, yet again, barefoot. There's large blood stains covering Kai's shirt too. 

"I'm fine. We just had a bit of a setback." Sehun's lie isn't convincing enough. Chanyeol reaches out and grabs his chin, inspecting for injuries. 

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I said I'm fine." Sehun groans, then he sends a look towards Baekhyun, requesting help. The merman nods shortly from when he's walking towards them, and places a hand on the officer's shoulder. 

"I told you. He's fine. Come on." He says, turning to Chanyeol and adding with a soft tone. "Can you wait here? We'll have a brief meeting with Junmyeon."

Chanyeol frowns suspiciously, his narrowed eyes drifting between Sehun and Kai. 

"Okay," Chanyeol settles at last. "I need to discuss something with you later as well. All three of you."

"Sure," Baekhyun pushes himself to his tip toes and places a kiss on Chanyeol's forehead. 

The three of them head inside the inn in silence, coming across many Tindelanders scattered around the hall, waiting for them. There's a mixture of feelings flooding the space. Curiosity, excitement, uncertainty, anger. 

Junmyeon pushes through the barrel of people and asserts them with the same look of concern that they met on Chanyeol just second ago. 

"What happened? Kai, whose blood is that?"

"Mine,"Kai responds, lifting his shirt to reveal an injured torso. "But I'm okay now."

Junmyeon along with the whole room grows quiet. All of them staring at Kai in disbelief. 

"Are you sure?" Junmyeon asks, taking a slow step closer. His eyes are wide and swimming in concern. 

"Did you get the stones?" Taeyong asks, cutting to the chase. It does bring some sort of relief to the trio as the attention diverts from their unexplainable conditions to the quest assigned. 

"We did. But then we were ambushed and we've lost them." Sehun explains, and the Tidelanders gasp, in a loss for hope. 

"But we don't actually need them, right? We just need the citing, right?" Minseok says, attempting to bring optimism to the residents.

"The sea will shut its ears to the Tidelanders. And only the pure blood shall carry the voice to awake and conquer the two worlds."

All eyes fall on Sehun as he mumbles out the words, eyes staring off into nothing. 

"That's what it said. We took pictures." Kai clarifies, sparing a glance at Sehun. "Also, we found this. It looks like some ancient language. Yixing hyung, could you take a look." He hands Sehun's phone to the man. 

"Sure," Yixing studies the phone for a second. The screen is cracked. Its case dented. But the files should be intact. 

Yixing pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shuffles towards Junmyeon's office. Sehun follows him, the rushed steps of his friends close behind him. 

Attentively, Yixing studies the pictures. His finger swaps at the screen. His eyes narrow and he brings the screen closer to his eyes. Soundlessly his lips start reciting foreign words. Sehun's heart leaps ruthlessly. 

"Wow. This is really rare. I might have a slight knowledge of it. Give me a minute." 

Yixing pulls a book from a shelf and starts going through it. Flipping through some pages, he halts it when he reaches a certain page by the end of the book and tilts his head. 

"So what do we have so far? You just have to get him to the sea and yell at her to be back?" Sehun presses, unable to contain himself. 

"It won't be that simple, I'm afraid." Yixing mutters. His expression doesn't look too positive. 

"Why? What does it say there?" Junmyeon questions, peeking at the book over Yixing's shoulder. 

"I'm not really sure about the whole passage, but it mentions human sacrifice." Yixing pinches his earlobe nervously. A mingle of shocked mumbles invade the room.

Kai shakes his head. "You must be joking."

"When human blood merges with the sea and the call is made, royalty shall rise." Yixing quotes, lowering the book. His face has now turned blank. 

"Sweet. We have a human right at our door." Taeyong pipes up, jerking his thumb towards the entrance. Immediately Baekhyun whips his head towards him.

"Nobody is touching Chanyeol. Do you hear me?" He growls, pointing a threatening finger at the younger man. 

"I am not sacrificing anybody." Sehun states, as if that even needs to be justified.

"It's just some random guy. He won't be missed anyway." Taeyong insists, and some of his friends nod in agreement. Too many of them, actually. Anger quickly rises up Sehun's throat. 

"Watch your mouth. He's my best friend."

Sehun glances at Junmyeon, demanding a stop to such nonsense. The leader sighs, running a hand down his pale face. Under the pressure, his brow furrows. 

"We must discuss what should be done next."

Baekhyun scoffs incredulously. "I can't stay here anymore. I'm done." He spits, stomping his feet and shoving everyone standing on his way. 

Sehun gives a disappointed shake of his head to Junmyeon. This wasn't up for discussion. Sehun wouldn't murder anyone, much less his best friend. 

"Hyung. Wait." Jongin calls after Baekhyun. "Where are you going?"

Sehun and Kai tag along with him back outside. Baekhyun's fists are firm at his side as he storms out of the house and towards Chanyeol's car. 

"I'm going to get Chanyeol out of here. And I'm going to tell him everything."

Kai manages to reach him and curl a hand around his wrist. Baekhyun turns, faces both of them intently, but doesn't stop them from drawing near him.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Kai asks in a hushed tone, glancing over his shoulder for any intruder. 

"I think he's right. Chanyeol hyung needs to know." Sehun agrees. The more Chanyeol knows, the safer he will be. 

"We're coming with you then." Kais tells Baekhyun, and after a brief pause to their thoughts in order, they wander off together. 

However, the car sits empty at its spot. Chanyeol's nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" Baekhyun asks anxiously as they search around the inn. Already there are tears pearling at his eyes. 

Panic throbs Sehun's insides as the seconds roll by. Kai is spinning on his heels, calling out for Chanyeol. There's no response whatsoever. 

Sehun brings his hands to his head as realization envelops him. "Holy shit," He croaks out. "Chanyeol hyung is gone." 

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun storms back into the house with fire burning in his eyes. He pushes past the barrier of people still clustered in the office, and charges straight to Taeyong, slamming him against the wall. Gasps fill the room, but not one of them dares stop Baekhyun’s anger. 

“Where’s he? Where did you take him?” He huffs out, gripping firmly at Tayeong’s shirt, pressing him all the way further against the wall. Taeyong winces, but he doesn’t retaliate.

Instead, Taeyong looks on the verge of crying. “What the fuck are you talking about, man? Let go!”

“Chanyeol. He’s gone. What did you do to him?” He hisses into the other’s face, making Tayoung flinch and turn his face away.

“Baekhyun, calm down!” Junmyeon intervenes at last. “Sehun, is he serious? What’s going on?”

All eyes turn to Sehun, demanding explanation. The tension in the room has skyrocketed. Baekhyun’s grip doesn’t budge in the slightest. 

“We left Chanyeol hyung outside. He said he’d wait for us, but now he’s gone. Only his truck is outside. His phone is dead too.” Sehun justifies. In his hand, the cell phone feels heavy and cold, all calls left unanswered from Chanyeol. 

“And you think I have anything to do with it? Dude, I was just joking.” Taeyong whines, but it’s like the mere sound of his voice only serves to ignite Baekhyun’s fury further.

“I don’t buy it. You took him!”

“He was here the whole time with us. All of us were. This wasn’t any of us, Baekhyun.” Jaehyun states over the low buzz that starts rising through the room. Baekhyun glares at him, his expression doesn’t show any tolerance for the other boy under his hold.

“He’s right. Let him go.” Yixing says, calm as ever, though the lines on his forehead show a hint of concern. 

Although a little hesitant, Baekhyun slowly lets Taeyong go. Jaehyun catches him in his arms and drags him away to a corner, away from Baekhyun and his unlimited wrath. For a while, Baekhyun’s heavy, angry breathing is all that can be heard. Until Junmyeon decides to speak up. 

"If Chanyeol is really missing, we should work this out together."

"He did mention having something to discuss with us just after we arrived." Kai remarks, and that only adds fuel to the mystery. Sehun’s growing anxious by the second. 

"Does he know? About us?" Yixing questions. After a pang of silence, Baekhyun seems to get a hold of himself to answer. 

"Not yet. I was just about to tell him."

"Maybe he found out something he shouldn't have." Suggests Junmyeon, eyes intent on Sehun as though seeking for any comfort, any guidance. Sehun has nothing to offer. 

"Where would they take him?"

"Should we go back to that warehouse? Do you think he might be there?" Sehun points out, as much as it sounds like the right direction to search, the thought of Chanyeol being dragged back to the same place Sehun was tortured at leaves him all kinds of unease. 

"Let's split up. We should check his place, then the police station. Sehun and Kai should head back to wherever you were imprisoned. Maybe he was taken there.” Junmyeon’s instruction is soon followed, and all the occupants of the inn scurry around to get into action.

It hasn’t been long since the last time Sehun prayed, but when he steps outside, he looks up to the sky, and just one more time, he prays that his friend will be safe. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The highway seems to stretch endlessly as they drive back to the warehouse; the silence is even worse, it’s thick in his throat and it tastes bitter on his tongue. The more Sehun tries to swallow it, the more his tongue seems to swell. 

“Wait, is that him?” 

Sehun hears Kai exclaim. On the beach just over the sidewalk, they spot Chanyeol, standing alone, facing the sea. If anything, he looks tranquil, unharmed. 

“That’s him! Pull over.” Baekhyun asks, scrambling out of the truck even before the tires stop rolling. Kai and Sehun hurry out behind him towards the beach. The soft sound of the waves should feel soothing as usual, and the fresh scent of sea and sand should bring calmness to his insides, however, there's something unsettling about it. 

“What is he doing out here?” Uncertainty is clear on Kai's face, his steps become hesitant too. 

“And alone,” Sehun says, matching Kai's apprehension. While Baekhyun runs towards him, each one of his steps more hastened than the other, Sehun finds himself stuck in place, eyes darting around seeking, studying. 

“Chanyeol! Oh my God. Are you ok? Why are you here?”

“Hey, Baek. I was waiting for you.” Chanyeol actually beams at the other, holding his arms open for him. Beakhyun accepts the hug without a shadow of doubt, burying his face against the Police Officer’s neck. Chanyeol wraps his arms around him affectionately, the smile on his face remaining peaceful. 

“I’m so sorry, I thought--- I need to tell you something.” Baekhyun mutters, pushing himself to his tiptoes to reach Chanyeol’s ear. He’s shaking. 

“Tell me.”

“Um…” Baekhyun risks a glance behind himself, towards Sehun and Kai. he chews on lips, as though waiting for their permission, or maybe searching for the right words to start. Sehun isn’t entirely sure, but before he can offer Baekhyun a nod of support, Chanyeol chimes.

“Tell me who you really are Baekhyun. All of you.”

The tone in his voice is suddenly different, a little harsher than ever. Baekhyun peers up at him, confusion swimming in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Tell me everything your people have done. Tell me you don’t belong here.” Chanyeol says, loud and clear, his expression alters completely, it becomes something cold, and downright terrifying. 

“Hyung, what are you talking about?” Sehun takes a step ahead, his brow creasing in a mixture of concern and confusion. There’s something wrong with Chanyeol. That isn’t the one he knew, his best friend. He’s standing in front of someone else, a stranger. 

Abruptly, Chanyeol whips Baekhyun around, the movement is harsh and swift, and before they know, Baekhyun is trapped in a deadly firm headlock.

“What are you doing? Let him go?” Kai shouts, not daring another move. Chanyeol’s arms are straining around Baekhyun’s neck, blocking the air from entering his lungs. Baekhyun chokes, and tears spill out of his eyes.

“Come on, Sehun. You must sacrifice someone, right? This one will do, he’s half human too. Another freak like the rest of you.” Chanyeol grits out, his hand slides up and tangles Baekhyun hair, yanking his head forcefully. 

“Chanyeol, please. What’s going on?” Baekhyun manages in between choked gasps. His eyes are turning glossy in a sick way.

“What do you think? I know everything, I know. I’ve been hunting you my whole life. Now I must get what I deserve. What she promised me.” Chanyeol all but yells, his entire body trembling with every uttered word of rage.

Sehun feels the air suffocate him, his surroundings suddenly swirling in his head. “You’re not making sense. Just let him go and we can talk this through.”

“Oh, so you want to hear the story first?” A maniac laughter escapes through Chanyeol’s lips. “Take a seat then, this one is long and twisted.”

“Hyung--”

“Shut up Sehun! All this time you’ve thought your parents were so in love, all this time you’ve kept rubbing it off that your family was so perfect. They weren’t! Do you know why? Your mother didn’t love your stupid father. She loved mine!”

Sehun slips his eyes shut tightly. This can’t be true. None of that. There’s a deafening buzz thrumming in his ears, and Sehun clasps both hands over his ears. “Stop it! I don’t want to hear it!”

“Listen to me Sehun. This is the truth. She promised us so much, she promised us everything. She told us she’d leave you and your father and live with us. But she lied; she would always choose you, the rightful prince. While I had nothing.”

One by one, the memories from Sehun’s parents, the ones he had left, start to distort around the edges. In each one of them, he pictured his mother smiling, he pictured her happy. Now, as much as he tries to shake them away, the memories show her smile faltering, the look in his eyes always so distant, as if longing for someone else, something else. 

“Where’s she now? What did you do to her?”

“She’s down there now. Has been for a long time now, but I’ll make sure she returns and gives me what she promised. Do you really think I want to live like this? As a worthless cop? I deserve wealth and power.”

“I’ll give you everything, you can have everything. Just let him go,” Sehun begs, he lets a sob break through his throat. He never cared about the stupid treasure the legend says its hidden down there, deep under the sea. He never cared about a title. All he only cared for was the truth, and now that it is here, he regrets ever wanting to reveal it.

He can’t handle it. It hurts too much. Chanyeol has betrayed him. 

“It was me Sehun. I put the lighter in your backpack, I framed you. I wanted to make my father proud after he failed capturing her. She was running away from us. She deserved to die. But she didn’t! She still succeeded in hiding.”

Ten years, Chanyeol’s has stolen ten years of Sehun’s life, giving him only misery and darkness to live with. He remembers then, recountering Chanyeol first, of all people, as soon as he arrived on the island. He remembers feeling at home and relieved for being back with his childhood best friend. He remembers all the laughter, and all the help he got from the other to dig into his past. It was all part of his evil plan, his revenge. Not once did Sehun have a friend. All this time, he’d been in the arms of the enemy.

“If she shows up here then what? Are you just going to kill her? Kill me!” He counters, advance large steps towards Chanyeol, his safety be damned. That’s what he wants now, to be killed, if that’s going to make Chanyeol satisfied, he will let him murder him. 

Sehun foolishly thought he had a friend, but Chanyeol had one purpose only: revenge. 

“I’m going to kill all of you!” Chanyeol shouts once again, his deep voice echoing all around the beach. “Do you know where my father is? He’s in an asylum. Your mother drove him mad. So I took over to get my revenge. This is it. You’re all going to die!” He pushes Baekhyun down to his knees on the sand, keeping a hand at the other’s hair. Baekhyun cries out, eyes casted down, humiliated, heart broken. 

“Come on, do it now Sehun. Sacrifice him. Your mother is waiting. Do it!”

“I won’t hurt him!”

Chanyeol reaches inside his jacket, pulling out a small knife, its sharp blade glowing under the sun rays, reflecting its threats of death.

“For your dear mother. Do it.” Chanyeol presses the knife at Baekhyun’s neck, its tip digging into the skin and drawing blood. Cold sweat makes its way down Sehun's spine. 

He doesn't know what to do. His mind is slowly disconnecting from reality, and at that moment, he just wants to be gone. 

The sound of a gunshot suddenly cuts through the air, startling Sehun from his haze. He watches Chanyeol fall to the ground, hissing painfully, his face twisting in agony. There's blood, a lot of blood seeping out of him. 

Everything feels like it's moving in slow motion. Sehun sees Kai with the gun still aimed at Chanyeol, his grip is firm and precise. Sehun didn't even know he was carrying one. Baekhyun is wailing by his side, feeling up Chanyeol's body for the wound. 

Sehun can save him, but he doesn't know if he should. Not anymore. It's not like his body will allow him anyway. He's paralyzed, shocked with the turns of events his whole life just took. 

And yet he feels it, the moment the waves start soaring high, slapping the shore angrily, as if awakening. The water swirls and swirls in an unnatural way, and Sehun knows it's calling for him.

“What’s happening?” Kai asks, the gun now lowered to his side. He looks confused, scared, like Sehun has never seen him before. 

From far in the sea, a woman breaks to the surface, her arrival nowhere to be seen. She's floating in the water as she turns and stares at them. The strange woman is stunning even from the distance in between them. Her long hair shines in flaming shades, her eyes are so blue they're glowing. Beside her, her beautiful and colorful tail is swaying. She's smiling, showing off her young features, untouched by the time. The same woman who put Sehun to sleep, the same woman who told him she would always love and protect him, no matter what. 

“Mother?” Sehun mutters, entranced. Slowly and uncoordinated, Sehun's brain wills him to approach the sea, the water feeling cold when it touches his skin. 

A firm, yet tender hold wraps around his wrist, pleading. 

"Sehun, you can't." Kai sends him a glance filled with remorse and fear. 

"I have to. She's calling me."

Kai heaves a breath, unsure of what to do. He looks towards the sea, to the woman awaiting for them, and the glint in his eyes changes briefly. 

"Then I'll go with you." He says, his hand slides to lace with Sehun's and they wander further into the sea together, hands never letting go of each other. 

The beautiful mermaid beckons them to follow her before she dives back under the sea, her tail lapping behind her every stroke.

Sehun and Kai share one last glance before doing the same, allowing the water to become their own world, their own power. They swim and swim, to an endless pit of darkness, until suddenly everything flickers and darkness fades and brightness alights. 

Finally trespassing into the realm, Sehun glances to his side and finds Kai floating gracefully, his purple tail swirling behind him. He looks the most beautiful, the most powerful. He smiles at Sehun too, and gestures towards his legs. Sehun gasps when he sees his own tails where his legs should be. His tail is red with orange smudging here and there. And most importantly, they feel like they're part of him, moving according to his brain's commands, as if they've always been there. 

He reaches for Kai's hand once again, and together, they discover a whole new world. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun's there again, in that small room, and it looks just as frightening as before. Never once did Sehun receive any visitors during those 10 years in prison, and now he's here as one. Not for thinking the prisoner deserves it, but for himself. He must do this. Just this once. It's the most he can do now. 

The door dings with the announcement of a new arrival. Sehun swallows heavily and watches as Chanyeol is brought into the room, handcuffed and clad in the light blue uniform of a prisoner. The same one Sehun wore for years. He still remembers how wrong it felt in his skin, and just how stripped he felt when he had to get rid of them years after. In Chanyeol though, it fits like a glove. 

Chanyeol glares at him as he plops down the chair across from Sehun, unceremoniously. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Sehun replies nonchalantly. For one part, it does feel good to see Chanyeol is alive. The shot wasn't at all fatal, even if for a long two seconds Sehun had wished it was. He feels guilty about that too, among many other things. 

"Wasted your time. I don't want to see you." Chanyeol huffs, sitting back and staring down at the metal table. 

"I have something for you."

Sehun places a small pearl on the hard surface of the table. The small and round piece of jewelry shines beautifully under the dim lights of the room.

Chanyeol's eyes widen at the sight of it, stunned. But then his eyes become strangely dejected, a wave of raw emotions hitting him from all directions. The memories behind that piece of stone definitely hide many stories, of which Sehun is utterly clueless about. He means to ask, but then he figures it's best to leave that part unrevealed for a reason. For now, he's giving all truths a break.

"It's legit. It's from my mom." He says, motioning for Chanyeol to try and touch it, hold it, swallow it for all he cares. Chanyeol gives in and lifts his two bound wrists, to take hold of the pearl. It looks even tinier in his large hands, but it shines all the brighter when he brings it close to his eyes. 

"Did she say anything about my dad?"

Sehun sighs, but keeps his head held high. That was a conversation that hurt him immensely, but he won't let Chanyeol ever know that. "She loved him. But not as much as she loved her family."That much is true, according to his mother. However, it was not enough to wash away the disappointment he felt for her. 

The good news was that she's alive, but the bad news is, although she loves him, she was never the woman Sehun thought she was. 

"She's still a cheater. Not the Queen you claim her to be." Chanyeol sneers coldly. The insult came with a reason, and Sehun couldn't argue with that whatsoever. 

"Before anything else, she's my mother." He still says. All she did in the end was to protect Sehun in her own twisted ways, and Sehun is not about to hold it against her. He missed her, and now he finally has her back, despite everything. "You know, for the first time in ages I'm glad my father isn't around anymore. I think the truth would hurt him too much."

It's only then that Sehun remembers Chanyeol doesn't care about what he feels or what he thinks altogether. If it seemed like he did before, he just faked it brilliantly. 

"How's Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks after a moment of silence. The questions catches Sehun off guard momentarily, and he wonders if even for a minute Chanyeol felt something real for Baekhyun. 

"He stayed there. It'll be better for him." A new world, a new life. Hopefully, it will help Baekhyun heal from the wounds Chanyeol caused him. 

"What's down there?"

Sehun hums thoughtfully, he's seen many things he once thought of impossible to exist. But he doesn't know if an ordinary person is ready to hear any of that. 

"Many things. But not enough. Not all we were looking for." Kai's mother, for example. She's been missing in that world just as much as she's been here. “Unfortunately, it will remain sealed for the time being. It's safer that way.” For both worlds, he means. 

"Do you still hate me?" He asks after another stretch of silence, and Chanyeol finally glances at him again, though it is emotionless. 

"Does it make any difference? I ruined your life. And I won't ask for your forgiveness."

“I don’t think you deserve my forgiveness. You must forgive yourself first. But there’s too much hatred in your heart for that. You’d better get rid of that first.” 

Forgiveness isn't really in Sehun's plans to begin with, still he does wish for Chanyeol to become a better man by himself, for himself. He knows he's capable of that, it all depends on himself. Time is all he needs for that, and he will have plenty of that in the future. 

“Not when you’re sitting there in front of me.” is what Chanyeol responds, and Sehun realizes there's a lot to be changed in him. 

He blamed himself for a while, for being the one who made Chanyeol become who he is and commit all the wrongdoing he did. But in the end, the more he blamed himself, the more it didn't make any sense. 

“It’s not my fault. Nothing is my fault. I never did anything to you other than loving you as my best friend.”

Chanyeol averts his eyes then. He refuses to speak, denying the truth. For now, he needs someone to take his wrath out on, and this person will remain being Sehun like it has for so many years now. Sehun guesses he can live with that for just a little longer. 

“You need time, Chanyeol, to forgive yourself. When you’re ready, let me know.”

He knows eventually the time will come, and when he stands and leaves, he feels it nearer than ever before. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Exodus is once again crowded and alive that night. There are plenty of reasons to celebrate now, but that feels like the last thing Sehun wants to do now. He ambles past the mass of people cheering and laughing while they dance to the music that pounds every wall. Some of them tell his name, some others now at him, a couple of girls greet him and refer to him as a boss. Sehun attempts a smile at them, ignoring the way his ears are ringing and his senses are numb. There's only one person that can calm him down. 

“How was it?” Kai asks from behind the counter. He tries catching Sehun's gaze as Sehun dramatically takes a seat and hangs his head low, slumping his shoulder. 

“Not good, as expected.” 

After months, meeting Chanyeol again was like a knife being twisted at his wounds. Sometimes at night, he has severe panic attacks, waking up chanting his ex best friend's name. Kai is always there by his side, and not once he failed to help him. 

This time around, as usual, Kai takes him by the hand towards the back doors, until it's only the two of them in the empty and dark alley, the shadows and the fog to only witnesses for their kiss. 

Kai kisses him hard and long and a little bit obsessively, cupping Sehun's face with his both hands. Sehun let's himself melt against him, feeling so safe and warm. Relishing in the softness of Kai's lips as they move against his own. There's something possessive about the way Kai holds him, and Sehun adores it. 

“It’s all going to be okay, alright? I’ll make sure of that.” Kai whispers against Sehun's mouth, leaving butterfly kisses all over Sehun's cheeks. He grins, suddenly free from all the agony he felt just a while ago. 

“Even if-- even when we couldn’t find what you were looking for?” He looks deep into Kai's eyes, but not even for a second he sees regret in them. 

“I don’t care about that, about her. Not anymore.” Kai murmurs, placing a kiss over the sharp line of Sehun's jaw. “Maybe the truth is better left unrevealed.” He says, and Sehun couldn't agree more. Not all truths bring salvation, after all. 

Kai's hands find Sehun’s ass again, rubbing his cheeks over the jeans. “I have you, I don’t need anything else.”

“Do you think I did the right thing? Leaving her there? Closing the portal again?”

“Yeah, you did. They don’t belong here.” Kai says, before claiming Sehun's mouth again. He tastes like lemonade and himself, and his hands have become aggressive in his eyes, making Sehun push against his palms, just to feel it grope him harder. 

“Can we go dive again? Me and you?” Sehun drawls, throwing his arms around Kai's neck “I kinda want to see you-- your tail again.” He somewhat feels shy about that, as though it should feel wrong and weird that he's gotten so enthralled by Kai's real form. But above that, it feels intimate too, in a way that's indescribable. 

“You look beautiful in yours too, Sehun.” Kai reveals, making Sehun even more shy. He thought he looked weird in his tail though they did feel natural in his body. He lacked the grace Kai had with his own. But maybe he's just not used to it, and his movements felt kind of awkward. 

“I-- I have a question. Please, don’t laugh.”

“Okay,” Kai says, already sort of laughing. 

“Obviously we can’t fuck while we have the tails, but is there any other way we can---” Sehun pauses, gesturing between them. He's been thinking about it. He wonders if with the tight touches and caressing Kai will feel some type of good sensations on his beautiful tail. 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh,” He whines when he sees Kai muffling his laugh in his wrist. 

“Sorry,” Kai says, fighting a grin. “I’m afraid there isn’t. But…” He tips Sehun's head up by the chin, making their eyes meet. “If you want I can take you home and make love to you all night. How does that sound?”

Sehun smiles, and responds with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How terrible is this? I am crying for breaking Chanhun like this, but my only options were: bad Junmyeon, Bad Chanyeol, Bad Kai or bad mother. 
> 
> Anyway, you can always come and yell at me on Twitter @_sehuning_ 
> 
> Thanks for reaching the end of this fic with me too.


End file.
